


Farming for Bones

by CerezaLane



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Farmtale, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fast-Burn, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Meet-Cute, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerezaLane/pseuds/CerezaLane
Summary: You've inherited a quaint little farmhouse away from busy city life near Mt. Ebott. Could be nice..?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've ran across a scant amount of Farmtale Sans stories, and I've always liked the way he was written. So I wanted to try it myself
> 
> Hopefully it's somewhat good 👍
> 
> *(-___-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory and introductions.

If someone had told you you'd be moving into the country of Ebott a year ago, you would have laughed in their face by how ridiculous that sounded.

Whelp, joke's on you now, considering you were doing this exact thing.

Honestly, though, you felt really...ecstatic about the whole thing. You'd been a city girl only half of your life, so getting back to simpler methods of living was going to be a refreshing change. Luckily, your job had worked out to where you could work from home managing clients, so you'd have enough free time to focus more on bettering yourself. Surprisingly, you had a natural gift with growing plants, and you could admit to yourself it was highly rewarding and therapeutic watching them grow and blossom beautifully.

Your aunt had lived near the base of Mt. Ebott for all her life, but had gifted the house to you upon hearing about how much you'd wanted to get away from the city life over the course of several phone conversations.

Your parents, while a little shocked at first, wholeheartedly supported your decision to move, promising to visit often enough to not forget them. They'd helped pack up your belongings and clean out your condo, and you all had your teary farewells just this morning before you drove off.

You knew you were approaching your destination soon by how the buildings began turning into lush green pastures and trees started popping up more often. 

You turned off the air conditioning, and rolled down all the windows in the car. The cool breeze flowed across your skin, a fresh, clean smell in the air.

A warm smile grazed your face. This was going to be the start to something wonderful, and you couldn't wait to arrive.

* * *

The smoke coming from the radiator caused a huge groan to come from your lips. You knew you should've had your car serviced before going on this long trip; hell, you even wrote it down.

You guessed with the move and transferring things to the new address just caused the note to slip your mind.

And now you were paying for it.

You'd made it to Ebott, but you were still a bit too far out from the center of town, and so far no cars or trucks had passed you by.

You didn't want to have to call AAA for a tow (you'd just gotten your freebie back for the year!), but it looked like you were going to have to suck it up.

You still had half a battery left on your phone, so hopefully it wouldn't take long for them to arrive if they could dispatch someone locally.

But just as you put the phone to your ear, a rumbling sound came from in front of you. Squinting a bit, you saw a titan of a truck come coasting down the road from Ebott. Placing your phone in your back pocket, you waved your arms to flag the driver. 

Luck was on your side as you saw them begin to slow down. While they did so, you paid more attention to the actual driver, and was surprised to see...

A skeleton..?

About 3 years ago, monsters had burst forth from the base of Mt. Ebott, led by a small child in a striped shirt and straw hat. At first, humans had tried to subdue and place them in camps, but upon realizing these creatures were actual sentient beings (it also helped that a legit king AND queen led the forefront for peaceful negotiations), eventually the senseless need for fear and submission subsided from all human embassies, and a harmonious agreement was established between humans and monsters to where they were just another part of society, working and cohabiting like any other person.

You'd seen your fair share of monsters in the city, and even formed wonderful friends with them. But you'd never seen a skeleton monster before. Were they rare or something?

"HUMAN! YA LOOK IN NEED OF SOME ASSISTANCE! I CAN HELP YA OUT, IF YA WANT?"

The loud, boisterous voice broke you from your thoughts. Shaking your head to clear it, you answered the skeleton.

"Yeah...I would really appreciate it. Thank you so much."

The skeleton guy(?) perked up in his seat from awaiting your answer, and hurridly unbuckled his seatbelt before jumping out of the truck.

"T'AIN'T NOTHING, HUMAN! YER LUCKY I HAPPENED TO BE MAKIN' A RUN TO MUFFET'S FER SOME CIDER FER THE EVENIN'. MY BROTHER WILL JUS' HAVE TA MAKE DUE WITH WHAT WE GOT STILL."

You felt bad now. "Oh, no. I-if you need to grab that for him, then you can. I don't mind waiting for a tow truck since that seems important for you."

The skeleton placed his gloved hands on his hip bones, almost posing like a superhero. "NYEH-HEH-HEH! NONSENSE, HUMAN! MY BROTHER'LL BE JUS' FINE. NOW, LET'S GET CHA HITCHED TO THE BACK, AND WE'LL BE OFF. OH!" He snatched his hat off his skull and stuck out his large hand. "MY NAME IS THE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT PILSU PARK! PLEASED TA MEET YOU, HUMAN!" 

Aww, he was adorable. "Nice to meet you, Pilsu. My name is Y/N. Hope we can be good friends with this."

His eye sockets looked like they were twinkling. "YOU...YOU WANT TA BE FRIENDS? WITH ME..?"

"Well, sure. I am new to here, and what better way to start off than by making a new friend?"

You've never seen a skeleton more maleable in terms of facial expressions. He was smiling so wide, it looked like his jaw might break.

"O-OF COURSE!!! I WOULD BE HONORED TO HAVE YER FRIENDSHIP, HUMAN! Oh, Wowie.." he tapered off lowly while getting back into the truck to back in front of your car. You chuckled lightly watching how...excitedly he performed his actions.

Once your car was hooked to the hitch, you climbed into the passenger side and proceeded forward.

It was almost 7 PM by the time you both made it to Pilsu's home, and as a side bonus, you realized you were neighbors looking across the county road to your aunt's home. When you told this to him, he exclaimed fondness on speaking about your aunt.

"SHE ALWAYS TOLD US ABOUT YOU! HOW MUCH SHE WAS SO HAPPY YOU WERE GONNA MOVE OUT HERE TO KEEP HER HOUSE! THIS CALLS FOR SPAGHETTI TO CELEBRATE!"

"Aw, you don't have to do that for me. Just getting me here is more than enough." 

But your statement fell on deaf ears(?), as he'd already leaped from the truck upon stopping and rushing into the ranch style front door. 

Guess you'd be staying for dinner, then. Now...to make it safely out of this truck.

You made it up, thanks to Pilsu's help, but now that the tall skeleton was gone, you were in a bit of a pickle. You tapped your finger to your chin, trying to see how to go about this.

"heh, thought Pil was pullin' a fast one over ma sockets, hearin' 'e brought a human home."

You stopped your silent mulling at the sound of the surpisingly deep voice. Your gaze focused on another skeleton monster, although this one was shorter than Pilsu considerably. 

"I'm going to assume you're the brother he was talking about?"

"right 'cha are, darlin'. name's saejun."

"Y/N. Pleasure to meet you, new neighbor."

"neighbor..?"

"Yeah. I'm taking over ownership for the house across the road."

His pupils stared hard at you, almost like he was searching for the inner workings of you entirely. Apparently whatever he found must have eased him since his perma-grin became more lackadaisical and warmer.

"so yer tha niece Miss Milly was talkin' 'bout. well then, welcome t' Ebott, darlin'. now let's git cha outta that truck."

You saw his left eye begin to glow an odd green color, then you felt a light sensation flow over your body. You gasped softly when you were lifted from the seat and gently floated down to stand in front of Saejun.

"neat trick, eh?" he asked lightheartedly.

You nodded enthusiastically. "Was that magic you did?! That's so cool!"

A light green blush rose on his zygomatic arch. Was it weird that you found him...oddly cute?

"t'weren't nothin. though i'd be tellin' a fibula if i'm not more n' happy a pretty gal like ya think's i'm cool," he said, bashful. "we should git a'goin. gotta catch ma bro before he puts glitter n' tha s'ghetti again."

"Uh, glitter..?"

"yeah. his definition of 'fancy dinin'. the fact that he inadvertently made a pun outta cookin' it makes it better."

You laughed alongside him. "Right, since you're a pretty humerus guy yourself?"

His grin pitched up a tad on the side, his sockets growing fuzzy slightly near the edges. "i believe you 'n me are gonna get along jus fine, darlin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start working on your home. Your neighbors help out. You get a little handsy with Saejun...
> 
> He doesn't mind this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. 2 chapters in a day. Progress...yeah?

Last night was definitely a wonderful introduction to embracing the country life. Pilsu had prepared some delicious (and glitter-free) spaghetti and meatballs, and you laughed your ass off from all the puns Saejun threw out about Italian food and his younger brother's reactions to them.

Before leaving, Saejun said he'd take look at your car issue and have it fixed up before noon tomorrow. After thanking him and his delightful brother for a joyful evening, you trekked across to your house and locked up for the night.

The delivery company had already placed your newly purchased furniture in the appropriate rooms, so you were very happy to actually sleep in an actual bed.

You'd grabbed your bags from your car before coming home (it felt good to say that), so you rummaged in one for some sleeping clothes and toiletries.

Walking into the master bathroom, you brushed your teeth, removed your makeup, and cleansed your face. Stripping off your jeans, shirt, and bra, you put on a long t-shirt that you'd had since college.

Once done, you shut off the light and climbed into bed. You had a busy day planned for tomorrow, so best get all the sleep you could.

* * *

The obnoxious sound of the goat meme at 6:30 AM startled you out of your sleep. You'd been wanting to change your alarm tone, but this one never failed to wake you up.

You yawned loudly, then proceeded to get up for the day. You didn't get the chance to use the claw foot tub and attached shower last night, so you milked it for this morning. The pressure from the shower head felt so good on your body and scalp you found it hard to leave the watery oasis.

While towel-drying your hair, your heard rhe steadily increasing cadence of knocking downstairs. Who would be knocking on your door so early in the morning?

Rummaging in your bags, you found a fluffly robe and tied the waist together snuggly, then descended downstairs.

Smoothing your wet hair back, you unlocked and opened the door slowly.

"GOOD MORNING, HUMAN Y/N! MY BROTHER AND I COME TO AID YOU IN MAKIN' YOUR NEW HOME SPECTACULAR!" 

Oh, the skeleton brothers. You smiled in greeting. "Well, that's very nice of y'all. But, um...do you think it can wait until I put some working clothes on?" you asked, slightly embarassed.

Pilsu blinked (how did he..?), then his long skull flushed a dark tangerine color. You hid a snicker behind your hand.

"NYEH!!!! M-M-MY PARDONS, HUMAN! I AM SO USED TO GETTIN' UP EARLY TO WATCH THE SUN RISE FER THE DAY, AND I IMAGINED YOU WOULD BE, TOO, SO I DID NOT STOP TO THINK-"

"It's fine, Pil. You and Saejun can come in to wait on me in the living room." You opened the door fully to let both skellies in properly. "I've already got my furniture delivered, so you're more than welcome to come in."

"T-THANK YOU KINDLY, HUMAN. WE SHALL WAIT FOR YOU PATIENTLY! COME, BROTHER!"

After pointing him in the direction of the living room, he marched off jubilantly. Saejun slowly shuffled forward, his lids lowered and a sleepy smile showing.

"didn't mean ta surprise ya this morn'. pil kept goin' on while i was readin' his story to 'em last night on how excited he was ta have a new friend on tha farm."

"Oh, it's fine. Better to start early with some help, right?"

"sure, if ya say so. dunno how a bag o' bones'll help ya out so much, though, heh." His gaze took in your slightly flushed and damp look, and you failed to conceal the blush that bloomed over your cheeks. "jus' comin' from a bath, darlin'?"

It should be a crime for how deliciously low his voice was pitched. "Y-yeah. I, uh, skipped out last night, so made up for it this morning."

"hmm, well, yer only gonna get dirty again as the day progresses."

"It's fine. I don't mind the dirty part; only makes it more fun, y'know?"

As soon as you said it, you wanted to retreat back to your room. Stars, only a day in, and you're already flirting with your, admittedly, cute neighbor.

The wheat straw in his teeth twitched. He took a bony hand from the pocket of his flowery track pants and raised it to you. You stood stock still as the tip of his index phlanx caught a wayward droplet of water easing down your neck. A brush of warmth left its wake when he brung his arm back to him.

"heh...yeah. we'll have lotsa fun today, if ya want, darlin'..." Then he opened his jaw, that same odd green glow emitting from the inky black opening. You saw his surpisingly sharp canines, and a throb settled low in your belly. It didn't help that a translucent neon green tongue came out from the opening and licked the water droplet from the tip of his fingerbone.

Was it hot in here..? You began fiddling with your robe, and Saejun took a step closer to you. 

"better hurry 'long, sugar. got a long day ahead." And with that, he sauntered into the living room.

Your heart was beating a mile per second. You didn't know where this sudden attraction came from, and for a skeleton for fuck's sake, but it looked like you had a major crush on the older skeleton brother with his deep, country twang and glowing, green magic.

Meh...well, it could've been worse. And it certainly seemed to make your upheaval to Ebott at least ten times more interesting.

* * *

The soft sound of your hoe hitting the soft dirt filled your soul with pride. The field grounds in the back of your home had been tended to very carefully, so it was going to make it alot easier for you to begin planting the wheat and potatoes before winter hit later on in the year.

Pilsu and Saejun had cleared out the barn and pens for any animals you decided to bring in, and even fixed up the automatic harvesters to keep on while you worked in your office.

By 11:30, they both waved their good-byes to go tend to their own fields. Saejun also told you to come over in a few hours time since he'd have your car done. He apologized since last night he'd told you he'd have it ready by noon, but his brother was adamant on helping you out. You waved him off saying it was no big deal, and that you'd see him soon.

It took a good hour or so, but you succeeded in getting the seeds planted and watered from what the barn had in its storage containers. You'd plan on taking a trip into town to stock up on groceries and hearty seeds to grow all year. 

You loaded all your planting tools back into the barn's shed, then walked back into the house to fetch a cold glass of water. Knocking back a full glass, then another, you deemed yourself sufficiently hydrated enough to venture over to the brothers's home. 

The sun was directly above you now, so you shed your flannel shirt and tied it around your waist, with you now sporting your tank top and torn jeans. 

Saejun mentioned he'd be out back in the garage with your car, so you headed off in that direction.

Rounding the corner of their home, you saw, through the open door of the garage, your car with its hood popped up. A little more investigating of the scene, and you found the skeleton napping with his hat covering his sockets in an old wicker chair, tilted backwards to lean again a metal shelf. His right leg was crossed over his other knee, both arms cushioning the back of his skull. 

You made your way over to the open hood, and looked down. Huh...if you didn't know any better, and this was just a hunch, but you'd have thought some of these parts looked fairly new. Leaning down, you came to the conclusion that they were, and also that alot of the gunk that had habited the other parts before looked extremely sparkly.

"needed some time fer tha cleaner to air out. otherwise, she's all ready fer ya, darlin'."

You rose your head and looked back at him. "You cleaned it?"

"'course i did. it looked due anyway fer 'n overhaul. free of charge, too."

You straightened up and walked over to him. "I don't know how to repay you guys. Thank you all so much." You paused. "Er, how'd you know it was me, anyways? I thought I was quiet enough to not disturb your nap."

He took a bony finger and pushed up the left side of his hat to look at you. "yer were. jus' smelled yer comin', 's all."

That answer should not have excited you so much. "O-oh, okay. So I smell bad then?"

You swore you saw a fuzzy green haze around his glowing eye orb. "nah...smell like vanilla 'n juniper berries. real pleasin'."

You nervously laughed, sweeping a stray hair curl behind your ear. God, you knew your cheeks were super flush right now.

Saejun chuckled lowly, and started to get up, but miscalculated the landing on the two front legs of the hitting, causing it to tumble forward from the force of his push and tipped him out of it instead. You panicked and sprung forward to catch him.

He landed with a gruff oof onto your outstretched arms, but even though he was shorter than you by half a head, he surprisingly weighed a hefty amount, and buckled your knees. You both fell down onto the floor, and luckily his hand saved your head from cracking on the unforgiving ground. Your ass, though, was a lost cause, and you groaned softly from the pain.

"Oww...that may bruise soon. I'll need to be gentle sitting down." Your eyes then went to look over Saejun. "You okay, skeledude?"

"yer softness cradled my fall, so i'm fine. can't say tha same for yer ass, though."

You huffed out a laugh. "Oh, it's fine. Just gonna smart for a bit when I sit or lay down on it."

"wan' me ta rub it fer ya?"

You fully laughed out loud then. "Yeah, sure. Give my ass a most glorious rubbing to soothe the pain, boneboy."

"well, iffin ya say so, sugar..."

And then his hand moved to grip the curve of your hip, the tips of his phalanges touching some of your bare skin peaking from your tied flannel on your waist. 

You sucked in an audible breath, and clutched his white shirt in a feeble attempt to halt him. You looked up into his sockets, and you promptly forgot to breathe.

He was looking at you like he was on the verge of devouring you, and you honestly didn't know if you had it in you to stop him from doing so.

"y'see, sugar, my magic's main property is healin' 'n life, so i know how ta take care of ya. won't hurt a bit...might even be a lil' f u n..." he growled out that last part.

Stars, you were tingling all over your body. If you could hear him talk like that to you all day, you'd never be sane.

"BROTHER! I SHALL BE HEADIN' TO UNDYNE'S TO COMPARE HERBS AND SPICES! I WILL RETURN BY EVENIN'!"

Upon Pilsu's loud exclamation, you jolted, throwing your arms around Saejun's neck. His zygomatic arch turned that pretty shade of green you were coming to like. 

"er, alright, bro. jus' be careful n' try not ta blow somethin' up this time," he answered to Pilsu. He did not remove his hand from gripping your hip, though. 

Nor did he remove his gaze from yours.

"NYEH?! OF COURSE, BROTHER! I SHALL BE CAREFUL N' ALL THAT!"

The rumbling sound of his truck thundered away down the road, and that's when you realized you were now alone with Saejun. 

He tilted his head to the side, and began moving his hand slowly up and down your side. You couldn't control the pleasurable shivers your body gave from his touch.

"ya gonna let go of me, sugar? not that i mind, f'course."

Fuck! You still had your arms around him. Nervously, you unhinged your arms from his neck, settling for grabbing onto his shirt again. "S-s-sorry about that. I just...um..."

"yer alright, honey. how's about we git up now, eh? ground can't be good fer that nice ass of yer's."

You ducked your head, and nodded slowly. He chuckled lowly again, then rose up to stand before reaching out a hand to pull you up. You took it graciously, rising to stand next to him. The spot where he'd gripped you was burning warmly, and you silently wished you had more of his touches.

The whole time, he watched you, mulling something around in his mind. A quick glance down to your bright green soul, and his thoughts became firm in his mind.

"so," he began lazily, "m'sure ya can tell i may have developed a quick likin' to ya, darlin. pretty sure that's a mutual thing, yeah?"

You nodded again, shyly looking at him with a demure smile. His left eye flared shortly before returning to its normal glow, the wheat straw twitching in his grin again.

"then, how 'bout this? lemme take ya through the town, meet some friends 'o me and Pil. have a good time, n' maybe finish what coulda happened on this floor if there weren't any interruptions on a more...softer medium?"

"I...I'd like that, alot." 

Something about this....felt absolutely right for you. You liked him, perhaps more than you gave yourself credit for, and you wanted to see how far this could go with him. 

His lids lowered, and the smile widened warmly at you. "such a right pretty thing ya are...m'kay now lemme show ya wha' i did fer ya car."

You proceeded to learn the new ins and outs of the parts Saejun installed, and made plans to meet up tomorrow so he could give you a tour of Ebott.

You went to bed that night with a shit-eating grin on your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty then. This one was a bit longer than the first, or it felt like it from typing it on my phone.  
> Idk too much of anything about Farmtale/Farmertale, so other characters' names'll be the same as Undertale (if anyone can find more canon for this, I'd grealty appreciate it!)
> 
> On to the next chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Saejun have fun exploring the town.
> 
> And each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at all the kudos for this...Goddamn you guys just make me so happy to do this.
> 
> Thank y'all so much ❤
> 
> Alright, lets get to it!

* * *

You hammered the last nail on the tarp covering the chicken coop, then stood back wiping sweat from your brow. You'd woken up early to get started on corrective repairs to the rusted coop, so now it was ready for a couple chicks to set up home once you bought them.

The troughs for feed had also be cleaned from cobwebs and old food left hanging. All in all, the little farm was starting to shape up pretty nicely, raising your excitement. 

Taking ahold of your toolbox, you walked back to home through the back screendoor. After placing the box under the kitchen sink, the empty sight reminded you you needed to grab groceries.

Yesterday, you ate again at the skeleton brothers' home (feasting on a delicious roasted duck with buttery, fluffy potatoes), so you were beginning to feel like an extra mouth to feed. You wanted to prepare them something to appreciate all the help they'd so generously given to you.

After a long shower, you were messing around on your phone in the living room when you heard the resounding knocks on your door. You smiled, and jumped up to answer the door.

"GOOD MORNIN, HUMAN! ARE YA READY FOR A MOST PRODUCTIVE AND FUN DAY?" Pilsu asked boisterously. Saejun stood behind him, and gave a little wave at you lazily.

"Definitely. I can't wait to get into town with you guys!" you answered him. You grabbed your satchel purse near the front door, and stepped out to join them before turning to lock the door.

"WE'LL TAKE MY TRUCK INTO TOWN. SOME FRIENDS'LL BE MEETING US AT THE LOCAL DINER FER A HEARTY BREAKFAST."

"Oh, yeah? Sounds great!"

"yeah, darlin'. you'll love tori n' tha kid," Saejun tagged on while you three walked across the road to Pilsu's truck. 

You tried not to blush while climbing up into the backseat, knowing the entire time the shorter skeleton was eyeing you. When they climbed up, you caught a smirk in the mirror from him and turned your head, embarrassed when he lowly chuckled at you.

Pilsu started the ignition and the truck rumbled to life, and soon you all were travelling down the dirt road into town.

You couldn't get over on how gorgeous the scenery was, the lush colors of pastures, trees and foliage painting a very picture that you itched to capture on camera. 

The cool breeze caressed your flush cheeks from the open windows, and you sighed wistfully. 

The abundance of open fields soon took a pause when journeying into the town. Picturesque, quaint little buildings and homes painted a lovely canvas while moseying through the by-streets.

Very soon, Pilsu pulled up to a very inviting looking diner. The calligraphy on top indicated the name of "Grillby's". 

Hmm. What a quirky name.

"THIS IS THE LOCAL MY LAZY BROTHER FREQUENTS OFTEN. I WILL ADMIT THEY DO GOT THE BEST DERN CHERRY COBBLER YOU'VE EVER HAD THE PLEASURE OF EATIN!" 

You were never one to pass up a good cobbler. Your aunt had often prepared one whenever you visited the farm during your college days. The memories of the splash of that fresh fruit washing your tongue, and the warm, sugary butter crust always made you smile.

"'m sure you'll like it, darlin. no pits about it."

You giggled lightly when Pilsu groaned exhaustively. 

"MUST YA ALWAYS MAKE A PUN ABOUT EVERYTHING, SAEJUN?!"

"can't help it, bro. makes it a more cherry day when i do."

Pilsu just turned to walk inside the diner, shaking his skull in a disappointed manner. You fully burst out laughing and followed him.

A light touch on your waist brought you up short. Blushing, you made eye contact with the older brother.

"so, yer like a funny guy, hmm? my puns ticklin' yer funny bone, darlin'?" he asked, lids lowered at you and that easy grin on his face.

"You could say that. That's not the only thing I want you to tickle, though..." you murmured in a flirty manner.

And there went that flash of green in his eye again. You were really starting to look forward to seeing just how far you could push him.

The sound of his low chuckle caused a trickle of moisture to pool down low. "heh, careful, sugar...ma patience might not be so good when gettin' ma hands on a purty lil' thing like you."

"I never said you had to wait, boneboy."

He gripped your hip in a teasing manner, and a fresh wave of pleasure coursed over you. You were glad he was holding you so tightly, as you felt your legs turn to jelly.

"let's git on in 'for they really start to wonder, eh, darlin'?" And then he proceeded to hold the glass door open for you.

You nodded in thanks, and strode forward to look for Pilsu. He was seated next to a rather regal looking goat monster that was clad in a royal purple, plaid dress and had a warm, motherly smile on her face. You also noticed a brown haired child seated across the booth in a blue and purple stripped shirt, a straw hat similar to Saejun's on top of their head. 

"HUMAN! PLEASE, COME SIT!"

You made your way forward, and sat down in the booth next to the child. They grinned up at you with rosy cheeks. Goddamn, this kid was so cute.

Pilsu waited for his brother to sit next to you before speaking again.

"THIS HERE IS MISS TORIEL," he gestured to the fluffly looking woman, "AND THE KID NEXT TO YA IS FRISK. THEY ARE OUR VERY TREASURED FRIENDS."

Toriel smiled. "What a pleasure ta meet you, Miss..?"

"Y/N. Y/N L/N. And it's wonderful to meet you, ma'am."

"Oh, please. Just call me Toriel. And the child gesturing wildly ta you is my child, Frisk."

You looked back down, and returned the kid's enthusiastic handshake. "Nice to meet you, Frisk."

Their hands began moving, and that's when you realized they were speaking in ASL. Though you were a bit rusty, you were able to sign back that you could understand them. They beamed again, showing off a snaggle-tooth grin.

You then took a moment to look around the diner, noting with pleasure how warm and cozy the vibe was. The decor reminded you of old 50s postcards you sometimes collected for the aesthetic pleasure of knowing at one time, that was the norm. It smelled wonderful in here, and you knew going by the happy faces of both monsters and humans alike, this was a very friendly place to relax and converse with all manners of people. You knew you'd be visiting here quite often.

Your eyes about bugged out when a green flamed monster came up to you all's table. "Welcome, y'all! What can I get you guys started wit?"

"I SHALL HAVE YER MOST FLUFFIEST EGGS AND BACON, PLEASE? WITH A LARGE GLASS OF MILK." 

"some ketchup n' pancakes fer me."

And it went around the booth for ordering until it came to you. "Um...I guess, pancakes, scrambled eggs and toast for me?" You vaguely noticed there wasn't a menu on the table. "Is that an option on the menu?" you asked politely.

"Oh, hun, my dad can fix whatever you'd like! No menu here."

Saejun turned to you. "yeah, darlin'. grillby is tha best cook all 'round. been the town cook fer as long as i can 'member."

How delightful. You were looking forward to eating this food.

The young flame monster nodded and headed back to the kitchen to place the orders. A slight tugging on your arm startled you. Frisk was trying to get your attention.

_Did you just move into Ebott?_

"Sure did. I moved into my aunt's house next to the skeleton brothers."

"Oh! Miss Milly! Oh, she is a delight. Where is she now?" Toriel asked curiously.

"She's taking a much needed vacation around the world. She's always wanted to travel, and so she let me have the farmhouse. I'd been wanting to move away from the city for a while now, so this was pure luck for me."

"Well, Frisk and I must come visit you for a housewarming. I can bring some butterscotch pie to celebrate!"

"Never had butterscotch pie before.."

Frisk waved happily. _It's the best pie ever! Mama makes it so good, n' there's magic in it, too!_

At that time, the flame monster had come back with the food. Upon gazing at it, your mouth watered. Saejun chuckled lightly at your expense, causing you to blush again.

Soon the lot of you feasted on the food, and it was nothing but quiet noises of pleasure for a spell of time. You swore it was the best food you'd had in years. Afterwards you laid back with a full belly and a pleasant smile on your face. The young waitress came back to collect the plates.

"Y'all enjoyed y'alls food?"

"AS USUAL, GRILLBY DELIVERED A DELIGHTFUL MEAL! THIS'LL SURELY GET ME THROUGH THA DAY! WOULDN'T YA SAY SO, BROTHER?"

"i reckon yer right 'bout that, pil. got a few naps in mind fer today."

"NO, BROTHER! WE PROMISED TO TAKE THE HUMAN 'ROUND TOWN!"

"heh, geez, bro. relax. i didn't ferget 'bout today." Saejun turned his skull to the green elemental. "thank fee tha grub, fuku. tell yer dad to put it on ma tab."

The young girl giggled, her flames flaring slightly, then triasped back to the kitchen with the empty plates and cups on a carryout tray. Your group made way out the dinner shortly afterwards.

Toriel and Frisk turned around to you and the brothers. "Frisk and I must be gettin' along now. Even though summer just started, unfortunate matters on human negotiations do not stop."

"WILL THEY FINALLY ALLOW A MONSTER-HUMAN SCHOOL FER THE TOWN? BESIDES Y/N, I HAVE NOTICED MORE HUMANS MOVIN' INTA TOWN."

"One can only hope, Pilsu," the goat woman answered wistfully.

 _I'd like ta have more friends ta play with my age..._ Frisk signed at you. You couldn't help but give them a hug for comfort. Their small arms immediately returned your gesture.

"I'm sure you guys'll succeed eventually. You all are such great company," you said upon releasing Frisk.

"YES! THERE'S NO NEED FER THIS MELANCHOLY MOOD. COME, HUMAN! LET US CONTINUE ON OUR TOUR!"

Toriel and Frisk both waved a hearty goodbye to you and the brothers, and you made plans for another day to compare recipes from your aunt's cookbook. You continued on your journey with the skeleton crew, driving around with them pointing out noteworthy places which included the town community garden, county fair grounds, the local swimming hole (which was in actuality a beautiful, clear-viewing pond sprawling with floating lilypads and vibrant flora), and charming little stores to pick up goods, clothing and other little knick knacks. If you weren't already charmed with the cadence of the small town, this tour would have definitely swayed you.

It was in the middle of a sampling of a new Nicecream shake that Pilsu got a notification on his ancient looking phone. The tall skeleton finished his sample cup and deposited it in the trash before pulling it out.

"wuz got yer bones rattlin, pil?" Saejun asked while sitting on a nearby bench. It almost looked like he was trying to become one with the low sitting seat, which, honestly, amazed you with how effortless he was making it.

"UNDYNE CAUGHT A WOLF TRYIN' TA TAKE OFF WITH ONE OF HER CHICKENS. SHE WANTS HELP TA TRACK IT BACK INTA THE WOODS SO AS NOT TA HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"so, ya gonna have a sleepover afterwards?"

"YEP! WE SHOULD MAKE IT BACK HOME THEN SO'S I CAN PACK UP!"

You three climbed back into the truck, and took off back towards home. Luckily, you were able to pick up a few things from the geocery store, so you'd at least be able to cook on your own for a few days. You were kind of glad for the interruption; as soon as Pilsu mentioned the wolf, you wanted to make some traps yourself to make it safe for the livestock you planned to get.

A short while later, the truck pulled up into the skeletons' rocky driveway, Pilsu killing the engine and rushing into the house. Saejun, again, used his green magic to lower you down safely, then used it to grab your meager groceries. You took your sacks and went to your home to put food items away, then went back over the the brothers.

"well, yer enjoy yerself, darlin'?" he asked you as you came in through the front screen door.

"Oh, yeah! Today was totally awesome. I can't wait to bake some things with Toriel and Frisk."

"glad yer liked it. ya must be all tuckered out from all that walkin' though, yeah?"

"That obvious? Or were you just watching me the whole day?"

His left eyelight began to glow neon green. "kinda hard not ta, sugar..."

You flushed a pretty color, and looked down to your shoes.

"come on inside. lemme fix ya up somethin' ice 'n cool ta drink," he said, then grabbed your hand to pull you inside the house. His bones felt very warm in your grasp, and you basked in the small flash of magic from the connection. 

He let your hand go, and shuffled foward into the kitchen. You plopped yourself on the sturdy, but worn sofa, letting out a relieved groan as you relaxed into the cushions. Pilsu then dashed down from the stairs, and stopped abruptly to acknowledge you.

"DID YA ENJOY YOURSELF TODAY, HUMAN?"

"Oh, absolutely. Thanks so much for taking me around, Pilsy."

"NYEH HEH HEH, YOU ARE VERY WELCOME, HUMAN. I AM GLAD YOU ENJOYED YOURSELF. BROTHER! I SHALL SEE YOU IN THE MORN'!" 

You waved goodbye to him as you heard a muffled "later, bro" come from the kitchen. By the time Saejun walked out with two glasses in his skeletal hands, the younger sibling was gone.

You eyed the dark liquid in the glasses curiously. "Is that...tea?"

His eyelights looked off to the side, his grin shifting into a smirk. "heh...yeah. trust me; yer'll love this tea. guarenteed."

You eyed the glass he now offered to you again with hesitance, but thought to hell with it, and gulped back a good amount.

The overwhelming taste of whiskey exploded over your tastsebuds, causing you to smack your tongue against the roof of your mouth.

"Holy shit...That is some...damn good whiskey. I definitely needed this." And you took another sip to punctuate this.

"yer welcome, sugar. glad ya like it. figured ya deserved it after the work ya been doin' to yer home and fields," he said while sitting down next to you, his own glass a quarter down liquid from the top rim.

You blushed while grinning proudly. "Thanks, Saejun. That means a lot coming from you."

You both continued chatting and drinking well into the evening. By that time, you'd both consumed the whole pitcher of "sweet tea", and you were slightly buzzed. Going by the green color on his zygomatic arches, so was Saejun.

You giggled all girlish-like, cupping your hand on his right cheek. "I think green is going to be my new favorite color now. You're so cute when you do that."

He poked your owned reddened cheeks with his finger in retaliation, then sighed softly. "stars, sugar...yer the most prettiest thing i'd ever did see. even better n' seein' the night sky fer the first time since emergin'."

Your cheeks further flushed, and you felt his hand move from its position on your shoulder to move behind your head and softly caress the wisps of hair on the nape of your neck. You leaned into his touch more, almost draping yourself on his right side, your hands settling on his femur. His magic cradled you, creating a soft, yet firm psuedo body for you to lay upon.

His eyelights were gazing at you fuzzily, his perma-grin so inviting and warm. You returned his smile, and nuzzled into his cervical vertabrae. At once, you could hear and feel a subtle purr emit from him.

"I never imagined I'd feel an attraction to a skeleton...but I really like you, Saejun," you murmured.

"tol' ya tha feelin's mutual, darlin'. i jus' wanna do all kinds of things to ya, make ya feel real good with ma magic n' bones," he purred into your ear, taking the shell between his teeth and gently nibbling on it.

You shuddered in pleasure, letting out a soft gasp. He took his other hand and gripped your hip, tugging it back towards him. You complied with his gentle urging and turned towards him to straddle his femurs, your hands grasping his white cotton shirt. 

The hand on the nape of your neck pressed down, and you leaned down while closing your eyes to place your lips on his teeth in a mock kiss.

The spark of magic flowed over your lips, and suddenly you felt "lips" of his own move with yours, drawing you deeper into the kiss. You hands craddled his skull, and you angled your head to the side to urge him to open his mouth for you.

The light from his magic could be seen from your eyelids, and then you felt the warm, pleasantly slimy sensation of his tongue against yours. You moaned into his invasion of your mouth, and moved your hips against his pelvis wantonly. He grunted, his hands immediately dropping down to tightly clapse your hips, and grind you against him. 

You broke from the kiss and threw your head back, letting out a shuddered breath. His hands moved again to cup your ass, squeezing the cheeks hard over your shorts.

"S-Saejun..." you whispered.

His glowing green eye was trained on you, wanting to draw more of your sexy sounds from your soft lips. "whatdya need, sugar..? jus tell me n' i'll do it fer ya..."

"Please...touch me."

His eyelight flashed now, and he wasted no time tearing your shirt off and unbuttoning the clapse on your shorts, hastily drawing the zipper down. He growled when his skeletal fingers discovered you were sans (heh) underwear. The sound caused a primal reaction to within you, and you needed his touch on your core now more than ever.

His index and middle finger glided over your pussy lips slowly back and forth, catching the moisture that was seeping from you. You hissed from the contact, and moved your hips in time with his movement.

"stars...so soft...n' wet. ya like that, darlin'?" He moved his fingers to continuously rub over your clit, and pushed his magic to coat his fingers causing a dull buzz to pulse over your nether regions. 

You moaned aloud, which was plenty enough of an answer for him. He felt you growing wetter, the slick sound causing his soul to go haywire from how ecstatic he felt from pleasuring you. 

You leaned against him, softly panting up where his ear would be if he had them. You'd never moved the fast before with other partners in the past, but you felt good about how quick things were progressing nonetheless. Even from the short time of getting to know the lazy skeleton, in your soul you felt he slotted into a place within you that you never wanted him to leave from.

You licked up the left side of his neck bones, that buzzing sensation on the flat of your tongue. 

Suddenly, your world tilted and when you opened your eyes, you realized you were now lying on the sofaseats, Saejun and his aura of green magic looming over you. His translucent tongue coasted over his, and you saw the sharp gleam of his incisors from the glow.

"we'll get ta the good bit some other time, darlin'. fer tonight, jus relax n' let me take care of ya.." he spoke lowly to you, the tone of his voice pitched down incredibly deep.

His hand gave your knee a gentle squeeze before continuing its journey to the top of your shorts. He leaned down to give you a lingering kiss, and you returned the amount of affection he poured into it, sighing softly when he broke away from your lips slowly.

At his coaxing, you lifted your hips up enough for him to remove your shorts and dropping them next to the couch. His hand spread your legs for his perusal, and you couldn't help the full body shudder from how focused his gaze was on your glistening sex.

"look at how pretty and pink you are...heh. fuck, i wanna bone ya so bad, baby girl."

You lifted your leg a bit, the inside of it grazing down the left side of the bottom part of his ribs. "So why don't you do just that, farm boy. Show me how country guys have fun with a gal."

Even though he still had his shirt on, you felt the warmth of his magic kiss your skin. He brought that side's hand up to gently, but firmly grab your ankle. 

"gonna be a tease fer me, eh? heh, i really lucked out with you, y/n..."

You felt an intense amount of pressure hold you down. Looking directly to him, you noticed his left eye was flashing that eerie green light, but now was mixed with a bit of cyan and yellow lights.

And before you could ask what happened, his free hand plunged two skeletal digits into you.

The wet squelch from when he entered you caused a sharp gasp to tear from you, indicating just how excited you were from his manhandling of you.

"fucking hell...darlin', yer jus' a'gushin' fer me, ain't cha. goddamn..." He twisted his fingers in and out of you, trying to abuse all your inner walls in such a delicious way.

He was relentless on how he fucked you with his fingers, the wet smack of his bone against your pussy turning you on even more. Leaning over you again, his tongue laved over the swell of your breasts. You opened your legs even further for him to fully settle on you, your hands craddling his skull to you tightly.

"yer lil' pussy's suckin' my fingers in good, darlin'...wonder if ya can-" He added another phalanx into you, and immediately curled them into a 'come hither' gesture, causing stars to explode in your vision. "well, look at that. yer cunt's just greedy fer me. mmm, i can't wait ta put my cock in ya...ya feel so warm and tight, it'll feel so good fer us both, sugar..."

He continued maneuvering his fingers into you, occasionally giving you deep kisses that had your toes curling in your boots from how passionate he was.

You rolled your hips in time with his thrusts, feeling that coil in you drawing tighter and tighter.

And then he reached just far enough into you to touch that magical button, almost making you pass out from the push of magic he pressed onto your g-spot.

You couldn't hold it in anymore. By now, you were screaming your pleasure to the world, tears leaking from your eyes. The immense force of your orgasm bowed your body sharply against him, and you never wanted him to stop fingering you.

"that's it, baby girl. keep on cummin' fer me. ol' saejun's gotcha," he purred deeply into your ear. He nuzzled his nasal ridge into your hair, and let out a pleased groan from your scent.

You couldn't help but cum again to how loving that gesture was to you. Your legs were splayed wantonly, but eventually the touch of his fingers grew to be too much, and you tried closing them.

He noticed your movements, and slowly retracted from within your walls, but couldn't resist giving one last rub up and down your labia. Your shuddered breath against his clavicle and your pleased sigh drew a small chuckle from him.

"ya feelin' better, darlin'? yer sure lookin' pretty boneless ta me."

You smiled warmly. "Only you would make a pun from having an orgasm. But, yes. I feel so much more relaxed now. Thank you, Saejun."

"oh, anytime. ain't nothin' to it. but now...i gotta get serious 'bout somethin'."

You nodded for him to continue, attention fully on him.

"i don't want cha ta think what happened here is just somethin' fer a spell r' two fer fun. been a long time since someone caught my fancy, 'n even trusted someone other than Pil, but...ma soul is callin' out to ya, sugar. n', yeah, it's way to quick ta just jump tha gun like this, but-"

You silenced his rambling by placing a finger on his teeth. "I know exactly what you mean, Saejun. And, truth be told, I don't care how fast we go. I just want to experience it with you, for however long it is."

That adorable green color came back on his cheeks again. "ya mean it, darlin'?"

"Absolutely. I came here to change my while outlook on life from being in the city. You just happened to be the extremely cute neighbor, with an adorable brother, that I want to bone."

He guffawed loudly, and your heart swelled with pride at getting him to laugh for you.

"shucks, sugar. ya ain't gotta throw me a bone fer that...but, uh, thank ya, kindly." He rose off you, and used his magic to grab your shirt and shorts from the floor. You stretched languidly as soon as his weight was off you, and move to stand up. "and since we're on a good role, how's about i take ya on proper date? the fair'll start off this saturday, and i'd love ta have you as ma plus one."

You grabbed your clothes from the hovering green aura and began redressing yourself. "That sounds like so much fun, of course I'll be your date, boneboy," you answered, and leaned down to peck his forehead.

"heh, best not give out to much of those, sugar. might not let cha go back home tonight, n' i'm tryin' ta be as much of a gentleman as i can before our date," he said while he stood up from the couch, and grabbed the pitcher and cups from the coffee table. 

You started straightening out the cushions and seats, then threw a coy look over your shoulder to him before turning back to your task. "With how good your fingers were inside me, I think being a gentleman is a moot point. And I need to return the favor, afterall..."

The sound of glass shattering jolted you. You looked back to him, and noticed the remains of the glass cup on the floor. His eye was lit with fiery green wisps.

Did he just...shatter the glass with his bare hand? 

Fuck. You were wet again.

"...heh. heh-heh, alright, darlin'. no more playin' 'round with ya."

You did not leave to go home until close to three in the morning. Passed out from overstimulation and breaking your record of orgasms.

Saejun had teleported you within his arms into your bedroom. You did not stir the entire tine, and even huffed out in annoyance when he tucked you into your bed.

He placed a kiss to the crown of your head, grin widening as your frown smoothed out, before shortcutting back to his house.

As you dreamed, you couldn't help but wish Saturday could come sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...that one was long. But now were beginning the sinning with the gentried skeleton. 
> 
> This is turning out a lot better than I thought it could be, and you guys' comments/kudos/love really make it worthwhile.
> 
> See you all in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Toriel, and Frisk make tarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been planning my little one's first birthday (it was a success!)
> 
> ...and then got distracted replaying FFIV, heh heh...
> 
> But I got another one up! Yay..?

You finally drove into town to pick up actual groceries today. You were pleasantly surprised by how quiet your car sounded on the trip, and it even felt like you were driving a brand new vehicle by how she purred on the road.

Saejun must be some kind of mechanical genius. You would definitely need to make it up to him on your date.

Remembering your excursion with the brothers yesterday, you made your way to the modest sized market, and parked out front. Taking a cart, you walked into the store and pulled out the list you wrote that morning and began your hunt.

Moseying over to the produce, you smiled when seeing a familar white coat.

"Good morning, Miss Tori," you called out to the regal woman. Said goat lady turned to you, and upon recognition, smiled warmly at you.

"Oh, good morning, y/n. Out taking care of some shopping?"

"Yes, ma'am." You noticed in her hand basket a plethora of strawberries and kiwi. "Are you making something sweet with that?" you gestured to her things.

"Oh, yes. Just wanted to teach Frisk how to bake a strawberry kiwi tart. Would you like to come join us?"

"Definitely!"

The two of you finished shopping, and you made plans to meet up with them close to 3PM. You waved to Tori while leaving the store, then made the trek home to unload your groceries.

As you pulled up, you noticed Saejun lounging on the front porch of his home. Rolling down your window, you called out to him.

"Care to help a neighbor unload her groceries?"

The straw in his grin twitched as his grin perked up on the side. "sure thing, darlin. be over n' a jiff."

You giggled, then proceeded to pull into your front yard and after placing the car in park, shut it off. Opening the door, you pressed the button to pop the trunk up. Garbbing a couple sacks, you made your way up the front porch stairs and unlocked the door.

Trudging along, you placed your load on the kitchen island, and turned around to make another trip, but gasped a little when seeing Saejun there. 

His eye was glowing, and you looked around him to see the rest of your purchases encased in a green glow.

"got em all fer ya, sugar. where d'ya want em ta go?"

Thoroughly impressed, you directed him around the kitchen cabinets to place the items. Once finished, you hopped up on one of the counters, beckoning him to you with a crook of your finger.

He lazily strode over, and immediately placed his hands on your hips, squeezing gently. You leaned down and nuzzled against his skull, becoming familiar with his scent of pine, farm, and Saejun.

"My hero. Thanks for the help."

"anytime, baby girl. so, ya got any plans fer today?"

"Well, I ran into Tori at the store, and got invited to bake a dessert with her and Frisk," you said. You ran your hands over his blue smock, amazed at the illusion of pudginess his magic made.

"oh, yeah? heh, yer bound to have a good time, then. cookin' wit' tori n' tha kid always turns into an event."

You hummed in consideration, while still lightly caressed Saejun. His cheeks gave that familiar bloom of green, and you giggled softly.

"You want something back? No guarentee it'll be good, though. I can fix a few things, but desserts usually are a hit or miss with me." 

The skeleton lidded his sockets and casually took the straw from between his teeth. "m'sure you'll do just fine, sugar. ya already taste sweeter than warm, peach cobbler; why wouldn't ya food taste any worse?"

You blushed furiously, playfully slapping him on his shoulder. He chuckled lowly, then grabbed the back of your head to bring you closer, tilting his skull to the side while angling his mouth to yours. You took the hint and closed the distance between you two, embracing the warm swell of desire from kissing the skeleton man.

He opened his maw slightly, and your tongue easily swooped in to lick over his incisors, before entwining with his to proceed into an intense makeout session.

Even though Saejun was still shorter than you while sitting on the counter, you had no problem bending down to halfway drape yourself against his surprisingly sturdy figure. His phalanges squeezed your hips just a bit harder, a deep growl emitting from him. You moaned into the kiss, and his hands glided up your sides and cupped your breasts above your shirt, his thumb tips rubbing your nipples in a slow, circular motion.

You broke from the kiss, tipping your head back to allow him more access your neck. He nibbled gently, and your skin tingled from his tongue moving up and down your neck.

His hands moved back to unbutton your shirt, and deftly unclapsed the front hook of your bra. You could feel the warm hum of his magic on the swells of your breasts, and you leaned more into his touch.

"can never get over how fuckin' soft ya are, darlin'..." Saejun murmered.

"Mmm, as much as I'd love to let you have your way, boneboy, I've got to-ah!"

Saejun's psuedo lips enclosed on your nipple and tugged lightly. You couldn't help the startled gasp from the sudden action.

"just need ta get my fill of ya before ya leave, sugar..."

"Oh, fuck...wait a minute. How are you able to speak while doing...ah, this?" you asked breathlessly.

"heh, magic."

 _Of course,_ you thought, smiling a little. But you had an engagement to get to.

"Alright, alright. Take your last lick, Sae. Don't make me late to Tori's." You moved back to try and dissuade any further shenanigans, but you realized it was a moot action considering he followed you.

"fine, darlin'." He opened his mouth even further to allow his neon green tongue to lewdly flick your right nipple, swirling it with the tip. The whole time, his left socket glowed green and teal looking at you intensely.

Stars, if your panties weren't already wet before, they sure were now...

"Show-off...Well, can you make me decent again?"

He placed both hands on the side of your hips, phalanges drumming on the counter, leaning back with a smug grin. "suppose i can do that fer ya. don't want to, though..." 

"Trust me, I don't either. But Toriel seems like such a nice lady, and Frisk is too adorable for their own good. I feel like I could learn so much from her on dishing out good produce to sell, too."

"heh, ya've convinced me, darlin'. don't let me keep ya from havin' yer fun." And he proceeded to right your clothes, placing a chaste on your lips once done.

You smiled warmly at him. "Thanks, boneboy." You hopped off the counter and headed off to the foyer, Saejun following close behind.

"yer gonna be gone fer a while?" he asked, shifting his straw between his teeth.

"Mmm, not sure. Never made a tart before, so who knows. You still wanna try it?"

"course, darlin'. wouldn't miss it fer the world." He gave a quick kiss to your lips again, then shuffled out the door. After grabbing your keys from the bowl, you followed.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, you pulled up to a rather quaint looking home that had a beautiful garden in front. While getting out of your car, you noticed another goat monster in a floppy hat in the process of planting some yellow buttercups. Your footsteps alerted the being and it glanced up.

"Oh, well howdy, little human. Something I can do fer you?" a booming, yet kind voice said to you.

"Is this where Toriel and Frisk live?"

The monster paused in its ministrations, thinking for a bit, before a warm smile grew on his face.

"Ah. You must be the human Tori was talkin' about. Then allow me ta introduce myself." Here, the furry monster rubbed his gloved hands to dislodge any dirt and stood up. "My name's Asgore Dreemur, dearie. Tori is my wife. Pleased ta meet you," he said, smiling warmly at you, extending a large hand out.

His grin was infectious, as you returned it and pumped his hand good-naturedly. "Pleasure to meet you, too. My name is Y/N. Your garden is beautiful, Mr. Dreemur."

He let out a booming laugh. "Just Asgore's fine, dearie. You can go on and head it. Her and Frisk should be in the kitchen."

You nodded, then proceeded forward through their front door. Immediately upon entering, you could feel a deep sense of 'home' surrounding you, ans your thoughts shot to the wonderful times you had with your parents while growing up. The decor looked worn, but meticulously kept up, and the splashes of color mixed with children's trinkets made you make a mental note to yourself consider grabbing some kid activities for your own home when Frisk visited.

You could smell a light, fruity scent coming from your right, so you turned in that direction. Passing through the archway from the living room, you saw Toriel busy cutting up the strawberries with Frisk hovering behind. When you walked in, their head snapped up and that snaggle-toothed grin spreas on their face before darting over to you.

You spread your arms in defeat as you were assaulted with the cutest hug you'd ever gotten. "Well, hello to you, too, Frisky. And you also, Tori. Thanks again for inviting me."

The matronly woman beamed at you in greeting. "Oh, it's no trouble at all, Y/N. Frisk couldn't stop bouncing around with how excited they were for you to arrive."

The child began using their hands to communicate. _This'll be so much fun ta bake with you, ma'am!_

You ruffled their hair, giggling at their slightly annoyed expression. "I'll say, kiddo. Well, let's get right on it!"

* * *

An hour later, you, Tori and Frisk were sitting at the kitchen table, chatting away about how nice summer was looking. You told them about how quickly your seeds were starting to bloom, and how Dottie and Dommie, your newly acquired cattle, were getting along nicely.

Tori nodded absently at something before speaking. "I reckon that must have something to do with the skeleton brothers, namely Saejun."

"Oh? How so?"

_Uncle Saejun's magic can make all kinds a' things grow fast. And animals like him, too. If he helped plant your crops, he may have put some of his magic into it!_

You were floored. His magic could do that?

"That sounds about right, Frisk. Even though he is the laziest son of a gun, not even Azzy can outdo him in terms of plentiful, and right pretty, food and plant growing. Pilsu's right along with em, but he's more focused on finding the best areas and setting up barriers against predators."

Wow...and they did all that for free for you. You had to find a way to make it up to them.

A buttery sugar smell wafted around you three, causing Toriel to jump up. "Smells like the tarts are ready now. Frisk, can you help me take out the trays?"

The enthusiastic child saluted their goat mom, and took off to grab the oven mitts. You scooted the whip cream icing closer to you along to dollop on the tarts after cooling a bit. 

"I do declare; it looks like a job well done fer us all," Toriel said, the tray of tarts in her gloved hands.

You looked over the sugary confection, and had to agree with her assessment. Each mini pie looked like it was prepared in a fancy bakery, and you couldn't help but beam in pride.

Frisk had a small drop of droll escape the side of their mouth upon looking at the warm treats. _I can't wait to taste em,_ they signed enthusiastically.

"Me too, kid. And the whip cream will only make it better," you said. They nodded in rapid agreement, and not too long afterwards, all the tarts were decorated with the creamy topper. Asgore had finished his gardening, and while you and Frisk finished preparing the dessert, had wrapped Tori in his arms and the two shared a loving nuzzle and kiss. Frisk had gagged, like a child was wont to do when witnessing their parents engaging in PDA, but you saw the smile grace their face when turning back around to continue with you.

Asgore grabbed some forks for you all, and journeyed outside to sit under the porch canopy, and pleasant groans of delight sounded from all of you when eating the first bite.

"Oh, my stars...this is soo freaking good!" you exclaimed. "Tori! You're the best baker ever!"

"Oh, my child. You helped in the endeavor also, so you should give yourself some credit where it's due."

You blushed, and Frisk made it even better when they pounced on you and squeezing you in a hug. _Mama is right! It was so much fun cooking with you. I can't wait ta do it again!_

Laughing aloud, you returned their hug with one arm, and you all continued talking and eating your well deserved treats.

* * *

You returned home, close to eight in the evening after accepting an invitation to stay for dinner. In your hand you had a Tupperware of some leftover tarts for yourself and the skeleton brothers.

You didn't see any lights on across the way, so you figured they must have turned in early for the night, and walked up to unlock your door.

"have a good time, darlin?"

A startled gasp that sounded like a choking goose came from you, and when turning around, you found Saejun guffawing rather boisterously. You huffed in mock annoyance.

"Har-de-har-har. Laugh it up, boneboy. See if you get any desserts for that one." And you pushed your way into your home.

He followed you in, still snickering. "shucks, 'm real sorry, sugar. but, heh heh, i couldn't pass up 'n opportunity ta rattle yer bones."

"Yeah, yeah. Real humerus of you," you punned back at him.

His left eye socket flashed neon green for a second, and suddenly you on your bed, being thoroughly kissed by said skeleton. He must have done something with the Tupperware, as your hands were empty, so you threw your arms around his vertebrae and moaned in delight.

Saejun pulled back a little from your lips, grinning serenely with fuzzy, blurred eyelights. "missed ya today, darlin'."

You blushed prettily. "Same here, babe. Can you stay the night with me?"

"anythin' fer you, sugar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was real delayed...and a bit short, but overall, I'm really pleased how this is turning out 😊


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date time!
> 
> ...and boning lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! I made it to 10K! Yaaayyy!!!!  
> Whelp, it's here. The boning will commence in this chapter. This'll prob end up being a long one, so let's get to it!

You woke up today without the use of your alarm. Looking at the calendar on your phone, you confirmed that today was your date with Saejun.

You had a date with Saejun!

You squealed all girlish while falling back into your covers and pillows, your legs pinwheeling in the air.

Toriel and Frisk had come over the day before to help pick you out something to wear for the fair this evening, and you were sure it was going to knock him on his bony coccyx with how good you were going to look.

But before all that, you had some farming to tend to.

Throwing on a ratty shirt and sweats, you trudged outside after putting on your boots to grab the gardening tools from the shed. The brothers' magic had done wonders for your fields; the corn stalks were bursting with buds and were almost nearly a foot tall; gourds and onions had their green blossoms flexing miniature leaves and you could smell the pleasing aroma in the air.

The cows were grazing on their green grassland, and you could see their hairy bellies were steadily getting fuller and fuller. Pretty soon, you'd be able to see if some offspring could come from the bovine couple.

Grabbing the hoe and bucket, you methodically made you way up and down the field to remove any aphids and weeds caught in the shrubbery and leaves. Then you rolled the garden hose out from the side and set forth to giving the fields a good spray.

Once that was completed, you walked over to the cow pasture, and cooed at the two mammals. You'd noticed over the week they'd steadily gotten closer and closer with interacting with each other, and were now grazing in the same patch. You smiled warmly at the progress they were making.

Pulling out your phone, you checked the time. It read 11:27; you weren't sure what time Saejun would pop over, but you figured you'd at least have time to grab a quick breakfast and nap.

So you did just that.

* * *

Your alarm blared again, though this time you expected it. Wiping the drool from the corner of your mouth, you raised up from the couch, stretching your arms wide. A few satisfying pops of your bones later, and you rose up to start getting ready.

You drew a warm bath, dousing it with coconut and jasmine oil to infuse with your skin. You also took the time to shave your legs and nether region. You weren't sure if Saejun would prefer a "bald kitty", but maybe you could get him to like it after tonight.

Satisfied with the finished product, you got out, wrapping a large fluffy towel around you. Opening the bathroom door to let out some trapped steam, you sat at your vanity area and began making your face up.

You decided to keep it simple, yet sultry, so you went light on the eye shadows, but purposefully choose a dark red lipstick that was matte. Nodding to the final look, you stood and padded over to your bed where your clothes were.

Since you were going to be outside, you opted for a plain yellow skater dress, and paired it with a forest green plaid shirt that you tied at your waist. Next, you put on some white knee length socks and took your brown cowboy boots out of the closet. 

You debated for a bit on how your hair should look, and finally decided on a long plait over you right shoulder, little tendrils of hair framing your temples. Adding some twinkling studs in your ears, you were pleased with your decisions and made your way downstairs.

Checking your phone, you noticed it was close to 5PM. Maybe Saejun wouldn't mind leaving out a bit earlier? Maybe you all could grab something from Grillby's that way you wouldn't waste money on the overpriced snacks the fair was sure to have.

You grabbed your satchel purse and after locking your door, strode over to the brothers's home and lightly rapped in the screen door.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" you called out. Peeking into the screen, you couldn't see any movement within.

"well, well, well...ain't you just a pretty lil flower fer me," a deep voice stated behind you.

You turned, already a red blush blooming on your cheeks. "H-hello, Saejun."

He was dressed slightly different this evening. While still sporting his trademark blue hoodie, he'd traded his flower track pants for dark wash jeans and black boots. The straw hat and alfalfa stem only added to his lazy, casual look.

"heh...much as i like the way you eye-ballin' me darlin', we should mosey on outta here, yeah?" he said smoothly.

"O-oh! Right, yeah...the fair. But...Saejun?"

"hmm?"

"Mind if we stop by Grillby's to grab something to eat real quick? Haven't really had a chance to eat, and fair foods' expensive," you said.

You saw a green flash in his left eyelight before he spoke. 

"ohhh, baby girl. if i didn't like you plenty enough, you sayin' that sure woulda took ya to the top of the bone pile," he stated lowly.

You giggled prettily, and latched onto his proffered arm to guide you off their front porch. "So that's a yes, then?"

"sure 'nuff, darlin'."

"Nice. We taking my car into town?"

His grin widened considerably. "nah. know a good shortcut ta get there...just need ya ta hang onta me fer a bit."

You quirked a brow in slight confusion. "Er, okay..? But how---"

He waved an arm, and briefly you saw...a black hole appear before you both stepped through...

Finding yourself in front of Grillby's.

"What the fuck..?!" you exclaimed.

Saejun had let go of you only to bend over guffawing over your distraught expression.

"Saejun?! How the hell did we..? What was that black hole? What the fuck just happened?!" You were seriously having a major meltdown right now over what you believed to be a scientific impossibility.

Said skeleton rose back up, wiping translucent green tears from his sockets. "stars, sugar, heh. i can tell ya the answer real quick, if ya want."

You looked back at him, and immediately deadpanned to him. "If you tell me 'it's magic', I'm gonna smack you."

He motioned with his left hand him zipping his mouth before shrugging nonchalantly and heading inside.

You shook your head at him and headed after him. He led you to the takeout booth and rung the bell on the bar table twice. You felt warm heat slowly make its way over you, and placed a hand over your mouth when 'Grillby' showed.

"heya, hot stuff. mind makin' a to-go order fer me an' my lovely lady?" Saejun quirked.

Grillby was a literal fireman. In fancy glasses, and sharp looking vest and shirt ensemble. Monsters were so flipping cool...oh, Saejun would love that pun, heh.

By the crackling you heard from the flaming proprietor, you guessed he had heard more than enough of the skeleton's puns, as Saejun started chuckling lightly.

"ah, c'mon grillby. ya know i always make up fer my jokes with good produce fer ya. no need ta throw fire to a good relationship."

You snickered, unknowingly sabotaging any hope Grillby had for you when being the target of Saejun's puns. He let out a puff of smoke in the form of a sigh and turned to go prepare Saejun's usual order, only double because of your presence.

You sidled up next to Saejun, hugging onto his arm closely. He turned his skull to look up at you with a pleased grin, a cute emerald blush on his zygomatic arches. 

So far this date was turning out to be the best one you've ever been on, and you knew it was only going to get better.

* * *

In a lot of ways, monster fairs were similar to human ones. There were rides aplenty, games to play, and outrageous food creations to try.

But at the same time, monster fairs were totally different to its human counterpart. 

Monsters also had the opportunities to show off each one's special talents that helped the community grow into the vibrant and wonderful nation that everyone should have the joy of witnessing.

You were in awe of how talented and gifted monsters were when showing off their magic that today's scientists and forward thinkers had never touched when helping the environment grow to its fullest vibrancy.

Plants you'd never seen that cast off an ethereal blue glow that repeated what you said back to you; a deceptively discreet box that could hold a plethora of items you would never think to fit inside it (the most adorably nerdish yellow lizard had showed you the wonders of the box in her cute stammer talk); a showcase of the Underground biomes that presented all locations of their would in a wonderful presentation headlined by Toriel and Frisk in their purple tent that had the royal crest on its flaps.

And the whole time Saejun had carefully and patiently explained everything to you to help you know more about the town you moved into. The lizard, Alphys you recalled, had mentioned to you she and Saejun had been colleagues at one time researching and innovating modern human agricultural tools and techniques within their central CORE.

And let slip that he held several PhDs in horticulture, botany, and food sciences just name a few.

Your skeleton beau was a green genius. And that only made him more attractive to you.

You had a grand time with him, constantly smiling and laughing at each pun or joke he threw out when playing the fair games or spending tickets on the rides there. 

Never had a potential date showed so much care into making sure you genuinely had a good time, and the constant, consensual touches and flirts were a bonus in your eyes.

You could feel your soul grow more and more in tune with Saejun's as the evening passed, and it did not terrify you to realize you were falling for this skeleton.

And fast.

Plus, you had the distinct impression that attraction was mutual on his part. Throughout the night, you'd caught, albeit briefly, his eyelights change into tiny upside down hearts when gazing at you, and it took everything in you to not tackle him in ardor.

 _All in good time,_ you thought to yourself. 

Eventually, the stands started closing down, and the lights began shutting off. Your feet were throbbing somewhat, but honestly you hardly cared in the moment. Saejun's arm had curled around your waist while walking, yours thrown over his shoulder, blushing red from his phalanges softly gripping the curve of your hip.

"ya had a good time, darlin'?" he purred deeply at you. 

You never knew you had a voice kink, but right now, Saejun's baritone, lazy drawl was wrecking havoc on your feminine hormones. 

"The absolute best time," you answered him truthfully. "Thank you so much for such a perfect date, boneboy."

He lifted a finger to lightly scratch on his cheek, blushing himself. "perfect, huh? well, sugar, that's mighty kind o' ya, but i got an idea on how ta make it even better fer ya..."

You could see where this was heading, and you were totally on board for whatever he was planning.

"Mmm, yeah. I bet you do, so how's about we stop fucking around...and get to the 'fucking' part real soon," you said clandestinely.

That glorious green glow pulsed in his left socket, the right side of his perma-grin kicked up giving you a glimpse of his sharp incisor. 

"anythin' fer you, baby girl."

And just as quickly, you found yourself back in your bed at home, Saejun hovering over your body, undressing you with his penetrating gaze.

"been thinkin' about boning ya since that night you were in ma house, moanin' so sexy while fuckin' ya with my fingers," he growled out huskily.

Your face was heavily flushed at his tone, and you couldn't help arching against him in wanton display. "Please, babe...I want it. Need you so badly now..."

He chuckled darkly, leaning down to place a quick kiss on your forehead. "heh...told ya, darlin'-"

His hand quickly dragged the bottom hem of your dress up, ripping away your lacy panties and tossing them behind his back somewhere. He immediately lowered his frame down the bed, spreading your legs wide around his shoulders. You could feel his hot breath panting against your moist lips, causing the already obscene amount of wetness there increase tenfold.

"anythin' fer you." And his skull dropped to begin feasting on your pussy.

His glowing green tongue licked up the sides of your labia, catching all of the escaped juices trickling from your hole, and lightly flicked the tip against your clit.

You jack-knifed up, unknowingly trapping his skull between your thighs, but he seemed perfectly content with this as he just chuckled darkly and casually slid his hands under your ass to clutch you to his open mouth. 

Your legs simply fell to the side, opening you up even more to his ministrations. You clutched the duvet on your bed in a death grip, your moans escalating in higher pitches the longer he went.

The lewd, wet sounds his tongue made against your lower walls keyed you up more, and suddenly you felt like you had too many layers on your skin.

"S-Saejun..? Oh, fuuuck...p-p-please..." you whined helplessly.

His left flashing eye socket cast its gaze on your flushed face and purposely licked slowly up your pussy before speaking. "need somethin', sugar? ya gotta speak up fer me ta know whatcha want..."

Oh, he was being a right bastard about this, but damned if he wasn't hot while doing so.

"I need these off..." you whined as you gestured to your clothes. 

Saejun tsked in a placating matter, and slowly rose up to place a kiss on your nose. "ya need yer clothes off, hmm? well, i can't have yer uncomfortable in my hands, darlin..." 

And one of his coasted sensually down your side and covered your mound rubbing lightly. You moaned softly, moving your hips along with his touch. He took mercy on you, and dipped a phalanx in you, testing your wetness. 

"so let's git ya nice n' comfy, sugar..." He plunged two fingers in you, making a beckoning gesture within your dripping walls, pulling a long groan out of you. His left hand snapped, and you immediately felt the hot heat from his breathing flow over your skin.

He just poofed your clothes your clothes to God knows where, and you thanked the stars he done it so quickly. 

Your arms encircled his cervical vertebrae, your body arching up against him. His phalanges played in your pussy like he was fine tuning an instrument, and you couldn't help the gasps and moans escaping your lips. The way he caressed your inner walls was if he wanted to make sure every nook and crevice was thoroughly stroked to where it felt like he was touching every part within you, and you loved it.

You loved _him_.

He needed to know this. There was no way you could continue along without him knowing how you felt.

"S-Saejun...ah, wait a moment," you gasped out.

Immediately, his phalanges stopped, and while you were a little disappointed from his talented finger thrusting, he looked up into your gaze. His browbone was arched in misplaced worry, so you quickly rushed out, "No, no, sugar skull. You didn't do anything wrong."

He huffed out a relieved breath. "thank stars fer that. thought i'd finally crossed the line with ya, darlin'." He carefully removed his fingers from within you, earning a slight shudder from your body, and shifted his body to where he was comfortably situated between your legs, his glowing orbs gazing warmly at you. "now, what'd ya need to tell me?"

Any other time, you'd be shy as shit when confessing your feelings to someone and opening up that risk of being rejected. However, you never felt that way with Saejun; even with the short amount of time you've had to interact with him, you knew in your heart that he was someone you could truly grow with the longer you were together with him. He always gave you that warmth and security you craved within your soul from a trusted partner. It also helped that you could never see yourself falling out of lust for the skeleton man since your mind could only wonder how his magic could play up activities in the bedroom. 

You wanted Saejun to be yours, and you hoped he returned the same sentiments. 

So, with no hesitation on your end, you said:

"Fucking wreck me, Saejun."

His orbs constricted in size as he silently assessed you. The Judge in him was reviewing your stats as he stared directly into your soul. Everything he read about you all pointed to one major thing: Y/n was absolutely head over heels in love with him. Obviously he knew how quick this was happening. You'd barely been in Ebott for barely a full week, and had yet to meet all the people he knew within his circle. It was outright insane to catch feelings like this so fucking soon.

But his soul knew nothing about this was wrong. In self reflection, his soul had been trying to resonate with yours since the first time he had seen you struggling to hop down from Pilsu's truck. At first, he'd tried to deny the ping his soul had felt simply for the fact that you were human. A cute one, but nonetheless still a human. Eventually, though, the more time he spent interacting with you, talking with you, even sating some of his more baser needs that one time following giving you a tour of the town with his brother...he knew nothing would be able to keep him from wanting to know more about you and wanting to claim you for himself. 

Your bright green soul was filled with love, adoration, and awe for him; he was not gonna screw this up.

His glowing lights swept up and down your face and upper body, feeling so gobsmacked by the intensity your soul was resonating towards him. His bones began rattling softly, anticipating the joining of both your bodies. He couldn't help but lean down to kiss you again. 

Saejun's lips against yours bolstered the swell of love you were sure you were emitting from within your soul. It wasn't a rushed or frenzied kiss to speed up the process; no, it was a gentle, yet deep combining of your lips to his psuedo ones, and he poured every ounce of wanting within it. You opened your mouth to further invite him in, and he eased into it so sweetly, feeling the slight tingling as an aftershock from his magic. His tongue wrestled with yours, easily dominating the wet muscle with his green ecto-tongue. It twirled and tangled with yours for a spell before deepening his kiss again, and you couldn't help the small moan that escaped. 

He eased off the kiss slowly, eyelights fuzzy around the edges. His left hand came up to gently caress the right side of your face, and you nuzzled into his touch, smiling at him in adoration. "you sure do know how to make a monster feel like not all humans're as bad as we've been left ta believe, sugar."

"Well, I can't speak for all humans, but I, myself, think all monsters are great. Especially one particular skeleton monster."

He chuckled lowly, and eased his hoodie off his shoulders while continuing to look at you warmly. You decided to help him along by sliding your hands down his shirt covered ribs and stealthily undoing the button on his jeans and letting down the zipper slowly. He groaned in relief, and briefly glanced down to the green glow steadily growing in intensity from within its confines. A weight was slowly growing in depth between your legs, and you fought to contain the excitement threatening to be unleashed from you. 

"heh...hope ya ain't meanin' ta say it's pilsu yer talkin' about, darlin. dunno if i could, er, allow that ta happen," he said, a note of possession within his tone.

"And why's that?" you teased at him. "I do like a tall, gentle fellow, and Pilsu certainly is the most gentleman-like person I've ever met, so-"

Saejun gripped the nape of your neck firmly, pressuring you to tip your head back. You gulped audibly as you stared into his pulsing left socket radiating cyan, green, and yellow. His grin tipped up into a sinful smirk, and you could definitely see his incisors being cast from the light of his serpentine tongue. 

"nah, baby girl. yer _**mine**_ _,_ and ya know that, doncha, sugar." It was not a question, and if it was posed that way, it was only hypothetical at most. You nodded in quiet acquiescence, and placed your hands back onto his chest, lightly gripping his shirt. He then made a show of easing his jeans down (fun fact, Saejun went commando for this one), taking his magic infused cock out, squeezing the pleasingly girthy length a drop of precum landed dead on your pussy lips. The tingling sensation was exponentially the single greatest feeling you've ever experienced, and you could only imagine how fucking fantastic it would feel to have his dick pulsing within you.

You began panting like the wanton bitch you were as he began slicking up his cock with his cum and your wetness flowing unrestricted from you. Up and down...so slowly you could hear the obscene sound from how wet you continued to grow. You looked down and saw he was easily 3 thick fingers wide, and while not the longest in length, he was certainly more than above average. Drool dropped from the corner of your mouth, your own gaze fogging over in lust. 

"aww, much as i'd love that sexy mouth on my cock, darlin'," Saejun began stating deeply as his hands clasped under your knees, spreading you wide for his leisure, "ya asked me to wreck ya, so why don' i do just that."

He slammed his length into you, and you jerked up in shock, hands clutching his shirt tightly. Oh, stars...he was soooo fucking thick inside you. There was no where within you his cock did not touch in some way, and the tingling sensation had graduated into tiny pulses that had you gushing. He went in fully until he was hilted within you, and paused to allow you to adjust. 

"Oh..my...fuuuuccck," you gasped out loud. 

"stars, sugar...ya feel so damn good on me." He grinded slowly within you, and you groaned in absolute pleasure. Your fingers unclapsed from the death grip you had on his shirt, and threw your arms around his neck, arching into him. His right hand pushed up your leg even more to push himself even deeper within you. 

Then he began moving. Slowly, at first, dragging his thick length out until the tip was the only part within, then immediately hilting back within you. This slow back and forth motion continued, and you could die very happily with how amazing Saejun felt fucking you with his cock. His pace gradually began kicking up in speed, drawing harsh grunts and moans from your lips, and you grinding back down onto him to attempt to get him in deeper. The bed started rocking from your movements, the wet smack of his pelvis hitting your ass from how hard he was fucking into you. Your mouth searched for his again, and he returned your frantic need to kiss him back. This one was sloppy and nasty, tongue and teeth scrapping against each other for dominance, but Saejun had you beat in asserting his claim for you. 

"Sooo good...Saejun...oh, fuck! Please...harder, baby...please..!" You moaned pleadingly, licking alongside of his skull. He growled in perverse pleasure, and began pistoning in you without pause. You could do nothing but hold onto his bony shoulders, and when scratching against his spinal column, you were rewarded with a fierce snarl before being bit between your neck and right shoulder. You cried out in that illusive juxtaposition of intense pain and pleasure, and you wanted more. You begged unashamedly, and your farm boy definitely delivered in edging you closer and closer to your climax. 

"that's it, baby girl...keep that pussy wet fer me while i keep fuckin' ya. mmm....starrrrsss," he growled out to you. He suddenly moved his hand to grip you by the neck, the other easily capturing both of yours to hold above your head. Your thighs immediately clenched his hipbones, keeping you spread wide for his inhuman speed thrusting into you. You were screaming his name and other obscenities to the heavens above; it felt like you were being split in two from how hard he was pistoning into you, and you never wanted it to stop.

It was too much, and not enough at the same time. You needed to cum; you could already feel this was going to be the hardest you'd ever climaxed. Your bed was rocking so hard, it was surprising it hadn't already fallen apart from how thoroughly Saejun was fucking you into the mattress. He gripped your neck harder, but you could still breathe freely. Fluttering your eyes open, you could see your room was a kaleidoscope of blues, greens, and yellows...

And you saw your soul for the first time. 

It was an ethereal sea green color, and you recognized that conglomeration of coloring told you your soul was filled with integrity and so much kindness. Your gaze shifted, and you could also see Saejun's pure white soul hovering near yours. 

You knew instantly what it wanted.

From the classes you took once the monsters emerged from the mountain, you knew intent was the key factor with monster lore. Though monsters were powerful, which you had no doubt Saejun and his friends were, the right intentions could break their bodies, turning them into piles of dust. 

You loved Saejun, and you wanted him to feel how you felt about him. You pushed all your desires, your dreams, your very being into your soul, waiting for him to accept your intentions for him. He briefly slowed down his frantic pace to bring his gaze onto yours. You saw his lights had shifted into little upside down hearts, and you melted in awe. 

"I love you, Saejun..." you said softly. "Please...make me yours."

He stopped moving. "...ya...ya mean that, doll?"

You smiled serenely at him, retracting one hand from his loosened grip to lovingly rub his cheekbone. That wonderful soft green color on his zygomatic arches deepened in color at your gesture. "Of course, boneboy. Nothing in the world would make me happier."

A heartfelt smile slowly spread across his skull. "heh...heh heh, knew you were somethin' worth watchin' for soon as i saw ya, darlin', and as i said before-"

He flipped you around to where you were on your stomach, while still inside you, and placed a pillow under your lower body, raising you up slightly. 

"anything fer you, sugar."

His pace resumed its monstrous speed, and you could do nothing but take every thrust and bite cast onto your soft body. You never knew the lazy skeleton could be such a demanding lover, but you were all for it. Nothing else could be heard from the severe squeaking of the bed, his low growls and purrs, and the lewdly loud smack of his cock into your pussy. You shut your eyes tightly as you felt yourself about to climax. 

"Ahh..! Oh, stars...I'm gonna...cummmm...Saejun..! Please, yes! Yes...yessss!"

You could feel him swelling within you, and his pace lost its steadiness. He went wild fucking into you...and now you could feel him kissing your womb. 

"gonna fill yer up...fuck, yessssssss...yer mine, baby girl. my mate...mine!"

His possessive growl that followed was what kicked you off the edge. You screamed out in rapture, clutching your duvet tightly as you arched into his hard thrusts. Your pussy fluttered violently, and it wasn't long before he soon tipped over, giving one deep push in and locking into place, his deep voice groaning out his pleasure. His slight weight gradually sunk onto your body, and you welcomed the slight warmth he emitted. You giggled as he nuzzled into your hair, and rolled with him to the side so he was now spooning you from behind.

"Well, I can officially cross 'necromancy' off my bucket list," you said, snuggling back into his skeletal form. You guessed his magic created some sort of corporal body to give him shape, as you could feel your body aligning to his "shape". 

"i ain't dead, despite my skeletal appearance, darlin', he chuckled while copping a generous cup of your breasts. "so, maybe throw me a bone here 'n jus say ya got the good dickin' ya needed."

You turned your head to look at him coyly. "Might need a little more convincing. I did say to wreck me, and so far I'm still coherent."

He chuckled again, kissing your shoulder. "guess i better git ta work then. can't leave my mate unsatisfied."

* * *

It felt ridiculously wonderful to wake up next to your significant other. All other partners you'd had in the past never made you just feel...complete. Saejun had thrown a bony arm around your waist, and kept it there the entire night. You placed a kiss on his forehead then moved down to peck at his ever-present grin. How he was able to close his sockets was beyond your scope of skeleton monster anatomy, but you watched innocently as he opened one, casting his fuzzy light to you. 

"Morning, boneman. Did you sleep well?" you asked. 

"better n' i slept in a long time, darlin'." Jeez, even his morning voice sounded sexy. "wonder if bro's back from undyne's yet..."

"Who's that?"

"a good friend/rival to pil. you'll meet 'er eventually. but on ta more important things..."

You looked at him confused. Suddenly you were engulfed in a green glow and deposited on the bay window cushions facing backwards from him. You were only dressed in a flimsy negligee, and didn't bother putting on panties again after the first few times Saejun grabbed onto you for another bout of sex.

"so...how do ya feel about bein' seen with my magic lightin' ya up?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it...Jeez, when life decides to fuck with you, it really bulldozes through. But yes, it's done. I think I got about 2 or 3 more chapters for this one before it's finished. I honestly never expected to receive this much feedback from any of my stories, and it's kinda helped push me to break outside my comfort zones, and just be...myself. 
> 
> Alright, well before this turns into a therapy session (cuz I'm not paying y'all for that #sorrynotsorry), I'll see y'all in the next chapter :)
> 
> *side-note: finally got a laptop, so may be able to crank these out a bit quicker than usual


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We officially meet Undyne and Alphys! 
> 
> And...you and Saejun discuss some things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all ❤ Here's the next chapter for this one. Please enjoy, and if y'all have any suggestions for any other stories you'd like to see, please let me know! 
> 
> Kay, thanks!

You, Pilsu, and Saejun were out in your fields tending to the tomatoes you'd planted a few days ago. Well, you and Pilsu, rather. Saejun was currently sitting propped up against the side of your home in a wicker chair, lazily using his magic to water the soil. It was pretty funny to see the brothers argue back and forth, Pilsu steadily growing louder and louder with Saejun's lack of care into helping.

You couldn't bear it to tell the tall skeleton Saejun was currently helping by supplying you with your gardening tools to pull any weeds or aphids out between the budding leaves. 

A short while later, you all ventured back into your home to quench the thirsts you all had built up. After giving the brothers two ice-filled glasses of sweet tea, you took your glass and lounged on Saejun who was trying to become one with your love seat cushions. His skeletal hand, however, gripped the curve of your hip, pulling you closer to him. You smiled warmly while taking a sip of the cool liquid.

He had immediately told Pilsu of you all's relationship the following day after your date, and the cinnamon bunny had given you both a tight hug, literal stars in his tangerine sockets. 

"THIS IS WONDERFUL! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A SISTER! UNDYNE IS A VERY DEAR FRIEND, BUT A GENUINE SISTER...GOLLY." 

You couldn't help but chuckle at the younger brother. "Haha, it's fine if you want to call me that, Pil. Who's Undyne again, by the way?'

"an annoying fish."

"BROTHER!"

"fine. she actually ain't all that bad. jus a little...over-enthusiastic fer most people ta take."

You fixed your skele-beau with a deadpan look while gesturing with your half filled glass to his brother. The question of "Really?" didn't even need to be spoken out loud. He actually had the audacity to look somewhat sheepish. "heh...yeah. i see yer point, darlin'."

"Could I meet her?" you asked Pilsu.

"OF COURSE, HUMAN! I HAD MADE PLANS TO MEET UP WITH HER TODAY TO DROP OFF A FEW BUSHELS OF HAY FOR HER LIVESTOCK. IF YA'D LIKE TO COME, THAT WOULD BE SO MUCH FUN!"

You stood and gathered all the glasses to take to the kitchen. "Awesome. Let me just change into some working clothes and I'll be ready to leave out with you."

Saejun also rose, albeit slowly, and tossed a smooth wink at you. "try not ta take on too much when ya get there, sugar. tha two of them can get pretty excitable together."

You placed a quick kiss on his cheekbone, snickering a little as you watched the bone color that beautiful green you'd come to love. "I'll be careful, boneboy. No need to worry."

Giving you a wink, he shortcut himself to wherever destination for today, and you turned to head upstairs to change. 

* * *

Undyne's home was the most original design you'd ever seen in your entire life. It looked like a fish laying on its side, and one of the windows was curiously tarped up. You asked Pilsu about it, thinking maybe she had something break the glass from the tractor stationed outside. 

"OH! WELL, DURIN' ONE OF OUR COOKING TRIALS, WE, UM...GOT A LITTLE BIT TOO CARRIED AWAY, AND I HAD TA JUMP OUT THE WINDOW IN JOY FOR HOW EXCELLENT THE FOOD ENDED UP," he said sheepishly.

"..You jumped. Out of the window..?"

"IT WAS A REALLY GOOD DISH!"

...Well, Saejun did warn you. Could make for some good pictures to take and send to your folks. 

Pilsu bounded up the stairs to the front door with you following closely behind him. He knocked on the door rather enthusiastically, and it wasn't but a moment later before the door was pulled open harshly to reveal...a blue skinned, very athletic looking woman...fish..?

"Gah, punk!!! You were almost late! I was about to let Alphys know I'd be steppin' out to come gitcha!"

Her voice wasn't as boisterous and loud as Pilsu's, but it still took you back by surprise. 

"NYEH-HEH-HEH! I ALWAYS MAKE IT A POINT TO ARRIVE EARLY! I ALSO BROUGHT A TREASURED FRIE...SISTER TO MEET YA," he stated before gesturing towards you. Feeling a bit nervous, you hesitantly stepped forward to present yourself. 

"It's, um, really nice to finally meet you, Miss Undyne." Let it be known, you would never forget your manners when meeting new people.

The fish woman, who was really quite stunning to look at now that you were closer, silently glared at you for a spell from her single golden eye. You began to fidget upon the appraisal, silently worrying that perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to come with Pilsu. 

Suddenly, Undyne smiled with a rather sharp grin, nodding approvingly. "So, yer the one that lazy bones finally settled down with. I ship it! Come on in, you two, n' I'll introduce ya to my perfect bean on a woman!" And with that, she turned around to head back into her home, leaving you and Pilsu to follow her inside. The taller skeleton smiled down at you, patting you on the head. 

"LOOKS LIKE UNDYNE AGREES WITH MY OWN SELF THAT YOU ARE THE PERFECT DATEMATE FER MY BROTHER, AND I COULDN'T BE NONE THE HAPPIER FER IT, HUMAN!"

You grinned back up at him, trying hard not to tear up. "Aw, thanks Pil. That really means a lot to me."

The both of you navigated to the living room and took a seat on the sofa. You took the moment to look around the room, keying in on the shelves stacked with manga and anime disk sets. Looks like you had some future fellow nerd friends to binge watch series with that you'd missed out on. Your gaze moved to the accent walls, looking over all the photos with Undyne, and who you guessed Alphys was, with Pilsu, Saejun, Toriel, Frisk, Asgore, and others from the Underground and on the surface. You smiled softly, hoping you'd now get to be a part of their circle of happiness and friendship. 

And it looked like Alphys, you recalled, was the yellow lizard from when you went on your date with Saejun. It would be nice to see her again and tell her about the success of your date.

You heard two sets of footsteps coming, so you focused your attention on the open archway. Undyne and the little yellow lizard stepped through, the taller woman's arm thrown around the shorter's shoulders. 

"Alright, punk!" Undyne directed to you. "I'd like ya to meet my lil' buttercup Alphys. Alphys, this is...uh...what's yer name, human?"

You stood up and took a step forward to the couple. "It's Y/N. Y/N L/N, and it's a pleasure to meet you again, Miss Alphys."

"Oh! I r-remember seein' you with Saejun the other night at t-the fair! D-did you enjoy y-yer time there?" the timid lizard asked.

Here you had to blush. "It was wonderful, and I learned so much from your booth. Saejun and I, um, became a couple as a result of that."

Alphys's eyes took on a shine, her hands clapsed together. "OMG!!! REALLY?! That's so cool and wonderful!. Oh, it's just like the seasonfinaleofMewMewKissywhenMewwasfinallyabletogetherfeelingsacrosstoZephyrandtheywerefinallyabletorecognizethelovetheyhadforoneanotherbeforethefinal-"

"Er, babe?"

The lizard went comically silent, a red blush growing rapidly on her cheeks. "Er...s-s-sorry...I g-get carried away sometimes w-when an OTP w-works out in r-real life..."

"OTP?" you asked, a little confused.A

"'One True Pairing'," Undyne supplied. "Buttercup here reads a ton of fanfiction, and has a list of couples she deems as 'OTP's of anime, manga, and other series. Ain't she just the cutest lil' thing?!" Upon ending her explanation, she nuzzled with the warm looking lizard. You thought they were an extremely cute couple.

Alphys reluctantly disengaged from her girlfriend and walked to where you were. "S-sorry 'bout that, again. Still, it's v-very nice to k-know the human Saejun has m-mated with is so nice! I h-hope ya can come back for m-movie nights with us. Toriel, Asgore, and Frisk like to come when t-they can, and maybe you c-can actually keep that s-skeleton up past 10 minutes into the show," she laughed happily.

"Wouldn't miss it. Sounds like it could be a really fun time."

She beamed at you. "Well, I b-better get back to my project on t-testing soils. Trying to perfect a s-safe and environmentally good fertilizer is h-hard work."

"You'll get it, babe! And whatever help ya need, I'll just drag that lazybones on over to make it easier on ya!" Undyne exclaimed. 

The couple gave each other one last kiss before Alphys disappeared down the hall. Undyne shifted her attention back to you and Pilsu, and you could feel yourself gearing up for whatever challenge was about to commence. 

"Alright, NERDS! Yer gonna help me prepare some more traps for those damn wolves! Ya really helped me the last time, Pil, but I still need a few more to fully secure the perimeter."

Pilsu jumped up in excitement. "YES! I SHALL PREPARE THE MOST EXCELLENT OF TRAPS FOR THOSE PESKY CRITTERS! NONE SHALL PASS THROUGH!"

Well...it was a good thing you wore some working clothes for this trip, and you mentally patted yourself on the back for bringing workmen's gloves. 

Undyne bum-rushed through to the kitchen, Pilsu enthusiastically following. Before heading out the back screen door, you noticed she tucked two duffel bags on each shoulder, and it didn't surprise you when she kicked the door open. "Let's git this done before the sun dips down!"

* * *

When you and Pilsu finally made it home, muscles you didn't know you had were aching something fierce. Your claw foot tub was silently beckoning you to come into its relaxing oasis.

"DID YOU ENJOY YOURSELF, HUMAN?" Pilsu asked after helping you down from his truck. 

"I did, and thank you for inviting me, Pil. I'm glad I got to meet more of you and Saejun's friends," you told him tiredly, but still smiled at the glee he showed."

"YOU ARE A PRECIOUS FRIEND OF MY BROTHER AND I, AND I LOVE FOR ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO GET ALONG. I'M SO GLAD YOU ENJOYED YOURSELF WITH US TODAY. WELL, I BEST HEAD INSIDE. GOT TO GET A GOOD REST FER TOMORROW, AS IT WILL BE ANOTHER GLORIOUS DAY TO BE PRODUCTIVE FOR OUR FIELDS! I Might Set Up Some Traps, As Well..." he said as an afterthought. "IN ANY CASE, SEE YOU TOMORROW, HUMAN!"

You waved goodbye, and slowly made your way to your home. Once you closed and locked the door, you made a beeline for your bathroom to get the tub filled up. Opening the bathroom cabinet, you took a bottle of eucalyptus, lavender, and juniper bubble bath and poured it into the running water. You grabbed a towel, setting on the nearby end table, and began shedding your dirty clothes. Fully naked, you shut off the faucet and steadily eased yourself into the bubbly water. Once you fully immersed yourself, your muscles instantly relaxed and you let out a long groan in satisfaction. 

"enjoyin' yerself there, darlin'?" a low voice sounded to the left of you. Opening your eyes, you glanced drowsily at Saejun, showing a soft grin. 

"Oh, starsss...yes. How was your day, boneboy?"

"same ol', same ol'. checked the crops, delivered some produce to tha market, had a couple naps. reaaal busy, I tell ya." He was sitting on the toilet lid, and leaned over the edge of the tub to place a kiss to your temple. "...had some time ta...think about things, and i wanted ta run it by ya, baby girl."

You started to move yourself into a sitting position, but his hand gently relaxed you. "just need ya ta listen, that's all."

Mulling over his words, a coy smile made its way onto your face. "Mmm, maybe it'll make it easier for me to listen if you're in here, also."

His eyelids lowered, eyelights growing fuzzy at the edges. "...then maybe i'll take ya up on that offer. scooch on forward a lil' bit ta make some room for me."

Giggling, you did exactly what he asked, and brought your knees up to lay your head on them, watching Saejun as he straightened. He removed his straw hat and set it on your counter, then went about removing his trademark blue hoody, shirt, and flowerprint track pants. With each article of clothing removed, you preened in feminine approval as his beautiful bones were exposed to you. You couldn't wait to feel his warm magic pressed against your body, the sturdy pressure of his bones against your skin a very welcome sensation. 

After toeing off his sandals and socks, Saejun lazily made his way into".. the tub behind you. The water barely rose, and you couldn't help a snicker escaping. Naturally, he picked up on it. 

"i'm light-weight, sugar. no worries about water damage here."

Huffing out a light laugh, you leaned back into his open embrace. "Missed you today, babe."

He nuzzled into the back of your wet hair. "stars, i missed you, too..." His skeletal frame curved over your soft body, his arms enclosing you into his embrace. You hummed in pleasure, and you both basked in the serene silence, the calming aroma of the soap bubbles encompassing the warm space.

"...So, what did you need to tell me?" you asked quietly, not wanting to break the ambiance.

He took a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking. "...it's been a long journey ta get ta the place i'm at. i was so...happy when seein' actual stars fer the first time when frisk rescued us from underground. and i've had a pretty good life since then; workin' on the fields with ma cool bro, gettin' tha best ketchup n' fries, gettin' ta teach tha kid all kinds of things that can be grown wit' magic...it's been pretty...swell."

You knew he had taken a moment to pause, so you made sure to remain quiet. Sure enough, your patience was rewarded when he continued.

"...but as soon as i met ya, sugar, i started ta think...maybe i can have jus' a lil' somethin'. jus' fer me..."

He gently turned your body to face him, you offering no resistance to his ministrations. His lights were beginning to color that beautiful shade of green you'd come to love, and in your soul you felt that his next words to you would change the dynamics of your relationship.

"y/n...outta all the stars i've been able to witness above ground...none of em hold a candle ta how brightly you shine fer me. yer tha only one fer me, darlin', and i can safely say that my soul would be so goddamn happy if...if...w-we could-"

You rushed forward and clapsed him tightly, throwing off whatever he'd been about to say. But, he didn't need to; you know exactly what he wanted because as soon as he mentioned his soul, you looked deep into your soul, and with its strong connection to Saejun pulsing so hard, you voiced it for him. 

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes, a fucking million times, yes, Saejun."

His lights had shifted into those cute upside down hearts now. "so...you'll-"

You were nodding like a maniac, tears gathering in the corner of your eyes.

"-wash tha back part of my ribs n' spine? i always have a might hard time gettin' back there, y'know."

You blinked slowly. "...What?"

He laughed raucously, phalanges taking ahold of your hips to draw you closer to him. "relax, darlin'. ain't every day a skeleton asks ta marry a woman. gotta make sure it's memorable."

You playfully slapped his shoulder blade. "You..! You...dick!!! Gah, is this what I'm gonna have to put up with from now on?"

His grip on you subtly moved your pelvis forward, and you could definitely feel a phallus shaped mass against your pussy. 

"not every day, sugar. however, ma dick is another story, and it's part of tha contract that it's in ya at least 3 times a day," he growled at you. 

And he began working to fulfill that promise VERY thoroughly within the tub. In the back of your mind, as he induced orgasm number whatever out of you, you realized he lied. 

There was water all over the bathroom floor when you both finally left the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, a nice medium size update. Good for me lol. 
> 
> How are you guys doing? Going crazy with cabin fever? Yeah...me, too. But at least it's productive in getting back into the writing flow again. Please be sure you guys stay safe, and I'll see y'all in the final chap for this one. It's been an amazing journey, and I only hope I can wrap this up in a pretty little bow :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This farm life really was the best decision you've made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter, you guys! Ah, man...it feels like I'm watching my baby graduate now that it's all done (ಥ﹏ಥ)

You nervously glanced out the window again, your hand clutching the drapes tightly. A bony hand landed on your shoulder, breaking your staring to look up into glowing green lights.

"jus' relax, darlin'. they'll get here when they get here, n' i'm pretty sure you lookin' like that is gonna worry them moreso than you," Saejun calmly stated. 

Your hand removed its death grip on the linen, and covered his, a small laugh escaping you. "I know, skelebabe. It's just...I never imagined ever doing something like this, let alone doing this kind of thing so fast."

His perma-grin faltered a bit. "do...do ya not wanna do this? i totally get it if ya don't, least not right now. shucks...i didn' even think 'bout how humans are supposed ta-"

Turning around to face him fully, you hugged the rambling skeleton to you. His speech cut off quickly, and returned your hug gently, nuzzling his skull in the crevice of your collarbone. 

"No, Saejun. This...feels right to me, as crazy as that sounds. Definitely not having any second thoughts about any of this," you reassured him, kissing the top of his skull. 

He lifted his head, a pretty shade of green on his maxilla. "heh-heh, yeah, same here, darlin'. yer much too important ta me ta just keep anythin' casual wit' cha, and i can feel yer soul agreein' wit' me," he said, smirking at the end there. 

"My soul agrees with a lot of things when it comes to you, boneboy, so try not to look so smug when my parents get here."

"no promises, sugar..."

Shaking your head, you released him to go check on the food you both had prepared. You'd fixed up a nice looking roast chicken with rosemary and thyme seasonings, while Saejun had, surprisingly, brought a delicious looking spinach and feta quiche that you were itching to sink your teeth into. At least you wouldn't have to worry about meals if you didn't feel in the mood for cooking. You were reaching for the stack of plates and silverware when a knock sounded on your door. You popped your head from the open archway and glanced at Saejun. 

"want me ta get it?" he asked, already shuffling to the door. 

"Yeah...I'm just gonna set up everything in here, then I'll be out."

He nodded, then moved out of the living room to the front door. You heard it opening, and proceeded to quickly set the dinner table and silverware. Once done, you stood up, looking around the space and taking a deep breath. No time like the present, you guessed. 

You walked into the living room and your parents immediately rushed you like a linebacker.

"Oh, honey!!! We missed you soo much! And you look so wonderful and healthy and the house looks so great and-"

"Careful, Nola. You'll give the poor girl an aneurysm before we question her about the skeleton in her closet."

An unexpected snort sounded from behind them, and your dad, Jonathan, separated to look behind at Saejun. You saw the beginning of a grin uplift the corner of your dad's mouth as he made his way over to your skeleton and shook his proffered hand. "So, son, you like things of the 'punny' nature, hmm?"

Saejun twirled the alfalfa twig around as his grin stretched wider. "i've always found em to tickle a funny bone r' two, but ma favorites are the dad jokes. real rib-ticklers, i tell ya."

You rolled your eyes, smiling yourself as you kissed your mom's cheek. "Hey, mom and dad. Did you guys have a safe journey here?"

Both of your parents moved to sit down on the sofa while you and Saejun commandeered the loveseat. He placed his skeletal hand on your knee for gentle comfort, and you kissed his cheek as thanks.

"Getting out of the city was a challenge, but once we took the exit for the country road to Ebott, it was just the most delightful drive out," Nola, your mother, answered. Her gaze shifted down slightly to see Saejun's hand on your knee, her eyebrows lifting in surprise. "And who is this, young lady?"

You blushed, but nonetheless trudged forward. "This...is Saejun. He's my neighbor across the road, along with his younger brother Pilsu, and...we're, um...we're..." Stars, you didn't think you'd be this nervous to get your words out. A slow rub on your knee, however, gave you the courage to continue forward. "He's my boyfriend, well, bonefriend I guess you can say, and we wanted to ask if we'd have your blessing to...to get married."

Both parents didn't say anything for a spell, and that nervous feeling started to come back. You shuffled your feet awkwardly, and leaned into Saejun as he moved his hand and arm to throw over your shoulder. You swore you could cut the tension now with a giant ass knife. 

"Well, where's the ring at?" your father asked. 

You blinked, then held up your hands in placating manner. "D-dad, c'mon now. All this just happened last night, so it's still pretty fresh right now..."

"mmm, i was gonna pop it out at dinner, but now's a good time, i suppose," Saejun said from beside you.

Your head whipped around so quick, you would think it would snap off. "...What..?" you asked in such a tiny voice. 

He stood up, but not without pulling a small black box from his jean pocket first, then dropped down to the traditional pose in front of you. His eyelids were lowered and there was a soft smile on his face, and you shot up, your gaze locked onto his glowing eyes. You distantly heard your mother gasp from behind. 

"i wanted ta make sure this looked perfect fer ya, sugar, so i had alphys help me out with this. i hope ya like it, n' i hope you'll continue ta stay by my side fer as long as ya want, cuz darlin'? i'd never have no one more perfect by my side then the beautiful star that is you, y/n." He carefully opened the small container, and you felt tears began to fall from the corner of your eyes. 

Inside was a rose gold band with minuscule diamonds cut in a progressively bigger socket all leading up to cushion cut of a beautiful diamond with two brilliantly radiant emeralds that glowed the same color shade of green that your skeleton man's magic was. 

"Holy shit..." you breathed out. 

Your dad moved to the edge of his seat to look at the ring, and nodded approvingly. "I knew if the man can appreciate a good pun, then he's a good fit for you, darling."

You turned a teary look at your father, a wobbly smile on your face. "You...you really mean that, dad? Mom?"

Nola rose up and gave you a warm hug. "Honey, if he put that much effort into creating your own unique ring that no one else has ever seen, then how could we not approve of him? We know you're a smart and clever girl, Y/N, and we raised you to know if someone was pulling the wool over you and if they were being genuine. We trust you, honey."

You nodded at her, then focused back onto Saejun. His eyelights had taken on that soft, fuzzy glow while looking at you, patiently awaiting. You offered your left hand, and he took it into his strong, yet gentle grip, and after setting the box on the coffee table, slid the beautiful ring on your finger then gave your hand a gentle kiss. You admired the jewel on you hand, then rushed forward to tackle Saejun, placing kisses all over his skull and he lightly laughed at you. 

A loud gurgling sound interrupted the sweet moment. You and Saejun popped your heads up to look at your parents. Nola shook her head and pointed to her husband, who had the decency to look away bashfully. "We, uh, didn't stop anywhere to eat for lunch in order to get here before sunset," he supplied. 

"well, ya can mosey on in the 'chick' ten n' grab a seat at tha table laid out fer us. we put together an 'egg'cellent meal fer tha two of ya," Saejun said with a snicker. You giggled softly, then rose off of him, extending a hand out to lift him up. You both followed your parents into the kitchen archway, hands entwined together. 

* * *

A couple hours later, along with the complete encyclopedia of all your childhood embarrassing mishaps and goofs, your parents bid your both goodbye to head on up to the local bed and breakfast they'd booked. You'd promised to take them to Grillbys in the morning with Saejun, and show them around town, possibly meeting with the friends you'd gained since you moved here. You and Saejun waved as you both watched them drive back down the rubble road to get into town. 

"I think that went pretty well, right?" you asked him once you both got back into the house. 

"'course, sugar. nailed it in one go," he answered, then slapped your ass just because he could. You turned your head, and stuck your tongue out at him while moving back into the kitchen. He only grinned wider, the alfalfa kicking up in the corner of his smile. 

You began taking all the dishes to the sink while he started the water up and soaped up a dishrag. For each plate, fork, spoon, or glass he washed, you rinsed off the soap and dried them before setting each dinnerware back inside the cabinets. Neither of you talked throughout the whole ordeal, but it was a domestically, pleasant silence that had you more content then you'd ever be. Once done, you both circled back to the living room and plopped on the couch your parents had sat on, you snuggling up against Saejun's sturdy frame. His hand played idly with your hair, occasionally scratching your scalp with the tips of his phalanges, and you sighed pleasingly. 

"so...when did ya wanna get married, baby girl? it ain't a rush fer me, but i'd be lyin' if i didn' say how much i wanna make ya fully mine. both in tha monster n' human terms," his deep voice murmured. 

You looked up at him, then growing rather bold, you tossed your leg over his bony hips to straddle him, your hands anchored on his broad chest. "As soon as possible, boneboy. Take me off the market real quick so I can fully shower all my love for you."

He leaned forward to kiss you gently before retreating back, green hearts in his sockets. "stars...i love ya so much, y/n. i couldn' ask fer a more perfect gal for me."

You wrapped your arms around his neckbone, smiling serenely at him. "I love you, too, Saejun, and I'm so glad I got to move out here to meet you."

You both leaned in again to kiss each other. He moved his 'lips' against yours, gently coaxing them open for his chartreuse green tongue to entangle with yours, and guided it to a languid dance with his. You moaned into his kiss, and felt his hands grip your hips over the loose dress you wore, and you began moving your pelvis against his. A low purr rose from deep within his throat, and the kiss moved from being sweet and chaste into more passionate melding of lips. His hands clutched at your dress, making the bottom hem rise up and revealing your legs. Your hands moved down to begin unbuttoning his plaid shirt he wore, not once breaking from his mouth. 

He returned your emboldened gesture, lifting the edge of your dress up further until he held the excess material in one hand, his other possessively palming your ass cheek, making you grind against him harder. Your head jerked backwards, disentangling your from his kiss, eyes closed in burgeoning pleasure. He surged forward to suckle your neck, his incisors leaving teasing nips on your skin. 

"Need you, baby," you moaned aloud, touching his warm bones now that his shirt was open. "Please, Saejun..."

"you can have me, darlin'. anythin' you need, i'll give it to ya," he growled into your neck.

His free hand clutched at the front of your dress and roughly pulled it down, popping some of the buttons and tearing the fabric. Your breasts spilled from the strapless bra you'd worn, as his grip had torn through the flimsy piece. He surged forward suckling a nipple into his mouth, his prehensile tongue flicking the bud rapidly. You gathered his skull into your clutching hands, arching your back to offer more of your soft flesh to him. 

Still holding your dress with the one hand, he used his other to reach down between you to undo the clapse of his jeans, lifting both you and himself up a bit to maneuver them down. He'd worn boxers this time, and moved the top part down to free his summoned cock into his hand, giving it a long stroke. Your nipple popped from him mouth, and he began rubbing his skull between your breasts, reveling in the softness of them.

"put me in ya, baby girl. i need ta feel yer warm pussy on my cock again..." he said before suckling your other nipple into his mouth, groaning in delight. 

Your hands moved down to where he gripped his dick, humming in feminine pleasure from how smooth and hard he felt to your light touches. You moved the seat of your cheeky boyshort panties to the side, and raised up on your knees to position yourself over his length. With a hand steadying yourself on his shoulder, you eased down onto his cock, your slick already weeping for his magical warmth to fill you. 

You let out a small huff once he was fully inside, your inner walls shifting to grow used to the intrusion. He filled you up so thoroughly that even with your minute movements, you could picture feeling him in your lower stomach just past your womb. 

"ah....fuuuuuccckkkk, baby. i'm so proud of ya...yer lil' pussy takin' me all the way in one hilt, starsss," he moaned out, both hands latching onto the globes of your ass tightly. 

You mewled softly, raising up to where his tip was still embedded in you, then dropping down harshly, a loud smack in the silence of the room. He let out a gruff from the tight squeeze back on him, massaging your soft skin. You repeated your action again...and again...until you'd built up a steady rhythm, your breasts jiggling from the motion. God, he was sooo fucking thick in you, and he let you ride him at your own pace, his grunts and groans giving you more incentive to draw more lustful sounds from him. He cupped your breast lovingly, taking stock of the fullness that it filled out in his grasp, then moved forward to bite at your nipple, tilting his skull back to teeter on that edge of pleasure and pain. You sucked in air through your clenched teeth, releasing in a drawled out moan as his tongue caressed the abused bud. Your slick grew more and more obscenely wetter, and you could hear the glide his cock made into you with each thrust onto him. 

"Fuck...S-Saejun..! Ah..ahhh! I...mmmm, I wanna...cum..!" you stuttered out. Your legs were beginning to tire, and you just wanted him to take you now. 

He growled out viciously, and suddenly flipped you onto your back on the couch, his hips pistoning into you. You gripped the sides of his shirts, moving your mouth up to kiss him sloppily, your tongue twirling against his in a heated and downright nasty makeout session. The force behind his thrusts jolted your body against his, and you wanted him to go deeper inside you, ruining you for any other person except for him. 

Saejun was the one you were going to marry. Saejun was the one you fell so deeply in love with, you'd wondered how you'd progressed through your life before coming here. Only him...only Saejun....

Saejun...Saejun..!

"keep screamin' my name, baby girl...starsss...yer so fuckin' perfect fer me...c'mon, tell me who's fuckin' ya like this?"

"Y-you are..! Ahhhh!"

He bit at the pulse on your neck, and you keened in rapturous pleasure. "nuh-uh, sugar. ya need ta say my name...shit! Ngh...need tha...whole fuckin' town...nnggghhh...ta hear ya."

"S-Saejun..!" His cock was driving into your g-spot, attacking it with precise aim, and you began to tear up from how good it felt. 

"that's it, baby...only me. only i get ta put my dick into this tight lil' pussy o' mine...fuckkkk. only i...get ta make this pussy cum...nnnnnnggghhh..." 

He snatched your hands from its grip on his open shirt, pinning them above your head, his hips thrusting in and out of you at a monstrous speed. You could only spread your legs wider to accomodate his breakneck pace. Your eyes began to roll in the back of your head as you felt your release approaching rapidly. 

"Oh...my god...Saejun..! Ahhh! S-Saejun...please...Saejun..."

You opened your eyes to look at your monster fucking you, and he grinned lasciviously at you. "cum fer me, darlin'...cream around my cock..." he purred deeply at you. 

Your orgasm washed over your immediately, arching your back so sharply you looked like you were folded. Your pussy gushed in fluids, causing him to release himself inside you, and your loosening walls milked him for all his tingling warm cum. He collapsed on you, loud sounds of heavy breathing drowning out the silence. You caressed his back, making no move to remove his weight from on top of you. His skull lifted up from being cradled against your breasts, eyelids lowered enough to where you saw the bottom point of his heart eyelights. 

"i love you, y/n," he whispered softly, a hand coming up to gently cradle your face. 

"I love you, too, Saejun," you whispered back, nuzzling into his touch, and you both fell asleep basking in each others' love and warmth as the night sky was painted across the atmosphere, stars twinkling brightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!
> 
> Thank you guys for sticking around to the end for this one. I don't have any plans to make a sequel at the moment, but you never know what could happen. Now, I'll be spending my time to update Throw Me A Bone (I already got all the chapters planned out for it, yay!), and maybe some other oneshots thrown in here or there. 
> 
> As usual, thank you all for reading my stuff. It really means the world to me that you all take the time to comment on my shit, and I just hope to continue to making cool works for you guys. Stay safe, and love you all! ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is! Please let me know how I'm doing so far. I'm not sure how long this'll be, but I'm setting a goal to make it at least 10K words.
> 
> Anywho, look out for the next chapter!


End file.
